


Морской узел

by ComOk



Category: A-Team (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Case Fic, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В последнее время Декеру странно везет в поисках Команды А, и Ганнибал начинает подозревать, что кто-то из команды - предатель.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Морской узел

Они опять едва ушли.  
Сирены завывали практически над ухом, Би-Эй не убирал ногу с педали газа. Они пролетели полгорода, потом удалось свернуть в какой-то неприметный переулок; погоня умчалась дальше. Потом долго, мучительно выезжали дворами и закоулками, каждую секунду готовые снова услышать вой полицейских сирен.  
Теперь они уезжали — дальше, в глушь, чтобы скрыться на время от военных, дать остыть следу — уезжали в случайно выбранном направлении. Действительно случайном: Мэрдок наугад ткнул в карту.  
Би-Эй вел фургон — зло, жестко. Красавчик дремал, вымотавшись за время погони. Мэрдок разглядывал карту – «изучал стратегические перспективы», как он сказал. Ганнибал жевал сигару и думал.  
Теперь, когда джаз не бурлил в крови, стычка с военными и погоня не казались таким уж замечательным приключением. Теперь они вызывали только раздражение и смутные подозрения.  
В последнее время Декер обзавелся потрясающим чутьем на команду. Если бы Ганнибал был склонен к экспрессии, то назвал бы это чутье невероятным. Сверхъестественным. Нечеловеческим. Декер отставал от них всего на шаг, и с каждой новой встречей разрыв только сокращался.  
То ли удача, столько лет благосклонная к команде, переметнулась на другую сторону, то ли Декер научился гадать на картах или кофейной гуще, то ли планы Ганнибала стали предсказуемыми. Ганнибалу не нравился ни один из вариантов – каждый означал, что Декер получил преимущество. А значит, нужно прикармливать удачу обратно, обзаводиться собственной гадалкой или становиться оригинальней. Действовать не так, как привык. Думать иначе.  
Фургон трясло по проселочным дорогам. Красавчик что-то бормотал во сне. Би-Эй ругался с Мэрдоком, кажется, на этот раз они не поделили карту. Ганнибал подумал, что, возможно, стоило оставить Мэрдока в госпитале. Потом он решил, что они делают так всегда, и начать менять стратегию можно именно с этого. Кроме того, у него была одна мысль.  
— Би-Эй, притормози у следующей заправки. Купим чего-нибудь перекусить.

 

***  
Мэрдок дожевал гамбургер и теперь складывает из обертки журавлика. Его зовут Бурги, понимает вдруг он. Великий дракон из далекой Македонии. Бурги не слишком похож на дракона, у него мятый хвост и его все время клонит на одно крыло, но Мэрдока это совсем не смущает. Он присаживается на перила и начинает расспрашивать Бурги о жизни в Македонии. Бурги рассказывает много интересного, и Мэрдок не сразу замечает, что вернулся Ганнибал.  
Тот долго молчит, мусолит сигару. Это на него не похоже, Ганнибалу всегда есть, что сказать, как и Мэрдоку. Если Ганнибал не знает, что сказать, — что-то не так. Мэрдок напрягается. Он не понимает, что может быть не так. Он убирает Бурги за спину, стирает с лица улыбку и выжидающе смотрит на Ганнибала.  
Тот вздыхает, швыряет сигару за перила, скрещивает руки на груди.  
— Декер слишком близко, — говорит он, и Мэрдок вздыхает почти с облегчением — теперь понятно, что беспокоит Ганнибала. Декер — это не так уж страшно, сколько раз они водили его за нос и сколько раз еще будут! — Я прямо чувствую, как он дышит в затылок.  
— Он всегда дышал нам в затылок, — возражает Мэрдок. — А до него — Линч. А в перерывах — еще бог знает кто.  
— Слишком близко, — с нажимом повторяет Ганнибал. — Мне это очень не нравится.  
Мэрдоку это тоже не нравится, прежде всего потому, что он не понимает, куда клонит Ганнибал.  
— Устроим отпуск? — предлагает он, пытаясь разрядить атмосферу. — Махнем на Гавайи? Красавчик давно мечтает о Гавайях. Позагораем, море-солнце-девочки и никакого Декера.  
— Он откуда-то знает о наших передвижениях. — Ганнибал резко разворачивается к Мэрдоку и смотрит ему прямо в глаза. — И можешь быть уверен, на Гавайях он нас тоже найдет.  
— Откуда он узнает о Гавайях? — не может понять Мэрдок.  
— А откуда он узнал о Тантвилле? О Глендхилле? О Белл-Сити, наконец?! — Ганнибал зол. Он хлопает себя по карманам в поисках сигары, но сигара — у Красавчика, а Красавчик — в фургоне. Ганнибал отламывает от дерева веточку и сует в рот.  
Мэрдок вытаскивает из-за спины Бурги и начинает тщательно разглаживать ему крылья. Ему не нравится агрессия Ганнибала. Ганнибал всегда спокоен. Всегда, даже если дело плохо. Если Ганнибал так дергается, значит, дело совсем дрянь.  
— Никто не знал о том, что мы собирались в Белл-Сити. И в Глендхилль. Знал наниматель — и мы. Нанимателя мы проверили от и до.  
— Значит, мы что-то упустили, — говорит Мэрдок, не отрывая взгляда от Бурги. — Или где-то наследили. Или нас кто-нибудь опознал. Ваши портреты по всем газетам и столбам, кто-то мог польститься на награду. Просто случайность.  
— Один раз — случайность. Три раза — тенденция. И мне не нравится эта тенденция! — Веточка отправляется за перила вслед за сигарой. Ганнибал растеряно смотрит на пустые руки, потом отламывает новую ветку. Мэрдок думает, что если разговор затянется, бедное дерево останется лысым до конца своих дней.  
— Я не хочу даже предполагать такое, Мэрдок, но если отбросить все невозможное, остается только один вариант.  
Мэрдок хочет зажать уши руками. Этот вариант слишком ужасен, чтобы о нем можно было говорить вслух. Но Ганнибал говорит.  
— Кто-то из нас стучит Декеру.  
Мэрдок осторожно приоткрывает глаза — небо не рухнуло, и земля не провалилась от этих слов. Может, ему послышалось?  
— И ты знаешь, кто...? — хрипло спрашивает Мэрдок. Слово «предатель» он сказать не решается. В конце концов, если небо не рухнуло на голову Ганнибалу, это еще не значит, что оно не рухнет на голову ему.  
— Нет. Не знаю.  
Мэрдок трясет головой, чтобы мысли прекратили бродить кругами и улеглись на места.  
— Почему ты говоришь об этом со мной? Ты уверен, что это не я?  
— Нет.  
Мэрдок растеряно теребит хвост Бурги. Он не понимает.  
— Я не исключаю такой вариант, — продолжает Ганнибал. — Но у тебя меньше причин делать это, чем у кого-то другого.  
— Какие? Какие причины могут быть у Красавчика?! У Би-Эя?!  
Ганнибал долго молчит.  
— Человек не может все время бежать, Мэрдок, — наконец, говорит он. – Однажды каждому хочется остановиться. Возможно, кто-то из нас готов сдаться и провести несколько лет в тюрьме, чтобы потом начать новую жизнь. Возможно, военные сумели пообещать кому-то из нас что-то такое, ради чего стоит сдать остальных. Например, свободу.  
Все эти «кто-то» и «что-то» жужжат над головой, как помойные мухи. Вот только отогнать их взмахом руки никак не получается.  
— Зачем? — выдавливает из себя Мэрдок. — Зачем ты мне это говоришь? Если все так и есть, что я могу сделать?  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты подумал об этом. Может быть, ты найдешь подтверждение. Может быть, отыщешь другой вариант. Мне тоже не нравится думать, что кто-то из нас предатель. – Ганнибал смотрит ему в глаза. — Просто подумай. Две головы надежнее, чем одна. Я не могу полностью доверять себе в таком вопросе. И, — добавляет он, — надеюсь, не нужно говорить, чтобы ты молчал о нашей беседе?  
— Почему? — спрашивает Мэрдок. – Может, лучше поговорить об этом всем вместе?  
— Разве кто-то признает, что предает остальных? — горько усмехается Ганнибал. – Нет, только станет осторожнее, и мы не сможем ничего выяснить, пока не станет слишком поздно. Имей в виду, Мэрдок, никаких упоминаний.  
Ганнибал выбрасывает ветку и уходит к фургону.  
Мэрдок стискивает кулаки, потом разжимает руку и смотрит на мятую обертку от гамбургера.

 

***  
Судя по карте, до Бендвилля им осталось не больше полусотни миль.  
— И все-таки это не лучшая идея, Ганнибал, — в который раз вздохнул Красавчик. – Это же просто деревня! Три улицы, магазин и клуб. Мы умрем со скуки! Я вот уже начал.  
— Перебьешься пару недель без развлечений. Декер не сможет прочесать ради нас весь штат. Пересидим, пока шило у него в заднице не рассосется…  
— Точно так же мы могли бы пересидеть в Лос-Анджелесе, не уезжая в глушь! У меня планы! Дела! В деловом мире две недели – это почти вечность!  
— Никакого делового мира, Красавчик, это я и называю «пересидеть». За твоими делами сейчас вполне могут приглядывать военные.  
— Делать им больше нечего, — буркнул Красавчик и уставился в окно. Но за окном было настолько не на что смотреть, что он передумал дуться и вернулся к разговору. Хоть какое-то развлечение.  
— Знаешь, Ганнибал, пересидеть в глуши гораздо труднее, чем в большом городе. Новые лица там появляются редко и вызывают всякие подозрения.  
— Я как раз над этим думаю, — кивнул Ганнибал. – Мы используем прием, который безотказно работает у многих грабителей…  
— Черные маски? – удивился Би-Эй.  
— Да нет же. Вы что, не слышали историй, как банк грабили люди с накладными носами, или в странных костюмах, или вообще голыми, и их никто не мог потом опознать?  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы мы приехали в Бендвилль с накладными носами? Или голыми? – уточнил Красавчик.  
— Фигурально выражаясь. Нужно, чтобы на нас смотрели, но даже предположить не могли, что это мы. Какой-нибудь яркий, небанальный образ…  
— Бродячий цирк! — оживился Мэрдок, который большую часть поездки провел, тихо беседуя о чем-то с оберткой от гамбургера. Видимо, считал ее более интересным собеседником, чем всех остальных. — Чур, я буду доставать кролика из шляпы!  
— Чур, я не буду этим кроликом, — пробормотал Красавчик.  
Ганнибал задумался.  
— Боюсь, у нас не найдется нужного реквизита, Мэрдок. И никто из нас не умеет ходить по канату.  
— Выезд союза художников на пленэр? — предложил Красавчик. — Все девушки будут наши — кто откажется попозировать художнику?  
— Откажутся, как только увидят, как ты рисуешь, — пообещал Мэрдок.  
— Это абстракционизм! — обиделся Красавчик. — Или сюрреализм, я еще не определился. И вообще, в душу художнику каждый плюнуть может, а ты просто ничего не понимаешь в искусстве.  
— Представляешь, столько времени нужно провести за мольбертом, чтобы оправдать легенду? — возразил Ганнибал. – Ты же первый запросишь пощады.  
— Можно просто говорить всем, что мы Команда А, — сказал Би-Эй. – Никто не поверит, что мы настолько глупы, чтоб так подставляться.  
— Интересное предложение. Но у меня идея лучше. — Ганнибал увлеченно взмахнул сигарой. — Мы будем искать место для съемки нового супер-блокбастера про Акваманьяка.  
— Нет, Ганнибал, только не это, — простонал Красавчик. — Какой Акваманьяк, там же даже озера приличного нет!  
— Это принципиально новая страница в истории Акваманьяка, — Ганнибала было не остановить. — «Акваманьяк в грунтовых водах»! Как вам, а?  
Би-Эй скривился, Красавчик мученически вздохнул. Мэрдок подпрыгнул на сиденье.  
— Здорово, Ганнибал! А потом будет сиквел — «Акваманьяк и водопроводный кран»! Или «Акваманьяк и айсберги Аляски». Или...  
— Вот, Мэрдок проник в суть киноиндустрии, — кивнул Ганнибал. — Все люди любят кино, так что нам будут смотреть в рот и уговаривать снимать именно в их городке. Мэрдок, ты будешь фотографом. Би-Эй — реквизитором, а Красавчик – помощником продюсера. Надень костюм, ты должен хорошо выглядеть.  
— А ты? — подозрительно спросил Красавчик.  
— А я — продюсер и исполнитель главной роли. — Ганнибал театрально раскланялся.  
Красавчик закатил глаза.

 

Насчет «трех улиц, магазина и клуба» Красавчик, конечно, погорячился. Но не слишком. Они проехали городок из конца в конец за каких-то четверть часа — и при этом не особенно торопились. Чистые улицы, аккуратные домики, дружелюбные лица – почти что рай, если вы, конечно, любите провинциальные городки. Красавчик не любил. Ему заранее было тоскливо в этой глуши.  
Прокатившись по городу, они отыскали гостиницу, а потом отправились завтракать в ближайшую забегаловку — паб «У Фреда», как значилось на вывеске.  
— Четыре омлета и кофе, — повторила официантка, пряча блокнотик в карман фартука.  
— И молоко, — напомнил Би-Эй.  
— И молоко, — согласилась девушка и улыбнулась — сначала всем, потом отдельно Красавчику, на пару градусов теплее.  
Красавчик улыбнулся в ответ и собрался спросить, свободна ли она сегодня вечером. Потом решил, что хозяин паба, высокий седой мужчина за стойкой, наверняка ее отец или дядя, и вряд ли отнесется благосклонно к чужаку. Нарываться на неприятности в первые же минуты пребывания в городе совершенно не хотелось. В общем-то, ему вообще не хотелось нарываться на неприятности. Отсидеться пару недель и вернуться в Лос-Анджелес — вот и весь незамысловатый план. Так, по крайней мере, обещал Ганнибал. Жизнь, естественно, внесла свои коррективы.  
«Коррективы» вломились в паб, громко хлопая дверьми, и расселись за соседним столом. Наглые рожи и дешевые костюмы, сплошные понты, оценил Красавчик. Обнаглевшие шестерки — но если шестерки наглеют, то босс должен быть достаточно крут, чтобы они могли себе это позволить.  
Хозяин, похоже, был достаточно хорошо с ними знаком.  
— Дафна, иди на кухню, — велел он, выходя из-за стойки. — Я сам обслужу посетителей.  
— Но папа, — пискнула девушка.  
— Брысь, — шикнул хозяин.  
— Старик, видишь же, она хочет нас обслужить, — заржал один из парней. Подошел к девушке, обнял за талию, прижал к себе. Девушка пискнула, начала вырываться.  
— Отпусти ее! — крикнул хозяин, бросившись к бандиту, но его перехватил другой.  
— Старик, не мешай, пусть развлекаются.  
Хозяин пнул его по ноге, и разозленный парень замахнулся, но ударить не сумел — рука оказалась будто зажатой в тиски.  
— Полегче, приятель, — сказал Би-Эй. — Старших надо уважать.  
Парень длинно и затейливо сообщил, что уважать никого не собирается, и Би-Эй без особых церемоний вышвырнул его за дверь. Это стало сигналом к началу общей свалки. Хулиганы вскочили на ноги, команда тоже поднялась.  
Красавчик дал в нос ближайшему бандиту и пока тот отвлекся, подсадил Дафну на стойку, чтобы вытащить ее из кучи-малы.  
Оценка «ничего из себя не представляют» вполне подтвердилась, парни явно привыкли брать числом и наглостью, и давно не получали отпор. За первым в дверь вылетел второй, а там и третий, и четвёртый. Потом Красавчик выбросил в окно чью-то шляпу и удовлетворенно оглядел устроенный командой разгром.  
— Спасибо, — сказал, улыбаясь, хозяин. Дафна осторожно выглянула из-за стойки. — Им давно пора было преподать хороший урок.  
Команда помогла ему поднять перевернутую мебель, и вскоре ничего в пабе не напоминало о недавней драке. Дафна принесла заказ и принялась расставлять по столу тарелки и кружки.  
— Хорошо, что когда пришли те парни, нам еще не принесли заказ, — сказал Ганнибал, пробуя омлет. — Было бы жаль испортить такую вкусную еду.  
— Зато как весело было бы, Ганнибал, — возразил Мэрдок, — швыряться яичницей. Пиу, — он запустил воображаемый снаряд, используя ложку, как катапульту.  
— Прекрати играть едой, дурак, — сказал Би-Эй.  
— Если я ей играю, это уже не еда, а игрушка.  
— Еда остается едой, что бы ты с ней ни делал!  
— Кто они такие? — спросил Ганнибал хозяина. — Почему вы не пожалуетесь шерифу?  
— Бесполезно, — вздохнул тот. – Шериф знает, но ничего не делает. Они творят, что хотят, и все им сходит с рук, совсем обнаглели. Когда Стив был тут, всё было иначе. — Хозяин замолчал, думая о чем-то не слишком веселом. Потом встряхнулся. – Я Фред, — представился он. – С вывески. А кто вы и как вас занесло в наши края?  
Ганнибал кивнул Красавчику и тот протянул Фреду визитку.  
— Мы из кинокомпании «Монстр и сыновья». Ищем место для съемок нового фильма. Бендвилль показался нам подходящим местом, так что мы тут останемся ненадолго для изучения местности. — Красавчик подмигнул Дафне. — Возможно и для поиска подходящих людей на второстепенные роли.  
Он никогда не видел, чтобы человек бледнел так стремительно.  
— Убирайтесь, — сказал Фред и швырнул карточку на стол. — Убирайтесь из моего паба. И из города тоже. Здесь не любят таких как вы.  
Он развернулся и ушел на кухню, хлопнув дверью.  
Команда переглянулась.  
— Что случилось? — Красавчик встал из-за стола и подошел к Дафне, которая опять спряталась за стойку. — Кого не любят? Каких «как мы»?  
— Киношников, — шепотом сказала Дафна. – Слушайте, мы вам благодарны за помощь, но лучше уходите. Вам здесь не рады.  
Она шмыгнула на кухню, чуть не столкнувшись в дверях с Фредом.  
— Вон отсюда, — рявкнул он, угрожающе поднимая ружье. — А то вам не поздоровится!  
— Мы уже уходим, — ответил за всех Ганнибал и первым пошел к выходу. За ним двинулись притихший Мэрдок и растерянный Би-Эй.  
Красавчик бросил на стол несколько купюр — слишком щедрые получались чаевые, учитывая обслуживание, но дожидаться сдачи было бы глупо — и последовал за остальными.

 

— Ганнибал, это совершенно безумная затея, — в пятый раз сообщил Красавчик. Ганнибал в пятый раз отмахнулся. Ну конечно, вздохнул Красавчик про себя, ничто так не воодушевляет Ганнибала, как покушение на его территорию. Даже если на этой территории он всего десять минут. Даже если до покушения эта территория его совершенно не интересовала.  
Выйдя из паба, Ганнибал первым делом сообщил, что желает знать, что тут происходит, почему шериф позволяет хулиганам обижать честных граждан и почему честные граждане не любят киношников настолько, что готовы проделать в них пару лишних дырок. Мэрдоку с Би-Эем повезло – их Ганнибал отправил прогуляться по городу и аккуратно выяснить, как другие честные граждане относятся к работникам кинематографа. После этого он хлопнул Красавчика по плечу и сообщил, что они собираются навестить шерифа. Возражения, естественно, не принимались.  
— Ты же сам говорил, что нужно тихо пересидеть, — попробовал Красавчик еще раз. — Не в нашем положении вламываться в офис шерифа, да еще с ноги.  
— Именно вламываться и именно с ноги, — отмел возражения Ганнибал, закуривая под табличкой «не курить». — Чем наглее себя ведешь, тем меньше подозрений вызываешь. Да ты и сам это прекрасно знаешь, что с тобой, Красавчик? Не выспался?  
Красавчик фыркнул и распахнул перед Ганнибалом дверь в кабинет шерифа, чтобы тот и в самом деле не попытался открыть ее ногой. Во всем должна быть мера, в конце концов.  
— Чем могу помочь, господа?  
Им на встречу поднялся высокий широкоплечий мужчина лет тридцати.  
— Организуй-ка мне шерифа, мальчик, — бросил Ганнибал, не удостоив его даже взглядом.  
«Мальчик» вытаращил глаза, Красавчик незаметно поморщился. У Ганнибала были странные представления, как ведут себя акулы бизнеса.  
— Шерифа сейчас нет на месте, — сообщил «мальчик», оправившись от шока. — Я помощник шерифа Пол Бренден. Может быть, я смогу вам помочь?  
— Сообщи шерифу, что пришел мистер Джонотан, — сказал Ганнибал, развалившись на стуле. – Пусть поторопится. — Он швырнул на стол визитную карточку, явно недовольный, что приходится говорить с младшим чином, а не со старшим из всех возможных. — Скажи, что мистер Джонотан желает обсудить дела.  
Бренден собрался возразить, но Красавчик из-за плеча Ганнибала жестами объяснил, что проще выполнить распоряжение, чем объяснить, почему нет. Бренден кивнул и, пробормотав что-то не слишком вежливое, чего ни Красавчик, ни Ганнибал не расслышали, скрылся за дверью.  
Шериф появился минут через пятнадцать, в течение которых Красавчик, не переставая, шипел на Ганнибала, чтобы тот вел себя как приличный человек, а не карикатура на чокнутого аристократа. Ганнибал смеялся и отмахивался сигарой.  
Шериф на фоне Брендена выглядел коротышкой, хотя на деле был лишь чуть ниже Красавчика. В волосах шерифа пробивалась седина, а застиранные воротник и манжеты говорили то ли о невысоких доходах служителя закона, то ли о полном пренебрежении своим внешним видом.  
— Спасибо, что согласились нас принять, — с самой искренней улыбкой, какую только мог изобразить, сказал Красавчик. — Мистер Джонотан хочет с вами обсудить некоторые деловые вопросы.  
— Я мистер Джонотан, — Ганнибал поднялся и протянул руку шерифу, — главный продюсер кинокомпании «Монстр и сыновья». Рад познакомиться, шериф Стоун.  
Шериф явно не мог сказать о себе того же. Он коротко пожал протянутую руку и прошел на свое место.  
— Чем могу быть полезен? – спросил он, отгородившись от Ганнибала столом.  
Тот снова уселся, не дожидаясь приглашения. Красавчик встал у него за спиной.  
— Я буду говорить с вами откровенно, без предисловий. Не люблю, знаете, предисловия, — начал Ганнибал. — Все эти светские хождения вокруг да около, все эти разговоры ни о чем. Знаете, я человек прямой, предпочитаю сразу и начистоту. Прямо и по делу. — Шериф возвел глаза к потолку, Ганнибал сделал вид, что не заметил. — Дело вот в чем, шериф Стоун: мы ищем место для съемок фильма. Это будет нечто принципиально новое, невероятное, бомба! Зрители не оторвутся от экранов, будут валить на сеансы толпами...  
— Оставьте эти разговоры для своих спонсоров, мистер Джонотан. – Шериф повертел в руках карандаш. — Что вы хотите от меня?  
— Мистер Джонотан хочет сказать, — влез Красавчик, — что для успеха нового фильма очень важно правильно выбрать место съемок. И мы остановились на вашем городе.  
— Да, замечательные пейзажи, аутентичные строения, киногеничные местные жители, — продолжал Ганнибал, размахивая сигарой. — Ваш город — просто идеальное место для нашего фильма. Иными словами, мы собираемся снимать фильм у вас.  
— При чем тут я? — Карандаш с треском разломился пополам. — Если вам что-то нужно, разговаривайте с мэром. Мое дело — безопасность, а не пейзажи.  
— Безопасность, именно о ней и речь, — согласился Ганнибал. — Мы сегодня были свидетелями неприятнейшего происшествия в местом пабе — чудесное, кстати, местечко, можно будет использовать его для некоторых сцен...  
— Сомневаюсь, что Фред подпустит вас к своему пабу на ружейный выстрел, — сказал шериф. — Он очень не любит киношников.  
— Мы заметили, — кивнул Красавчик. — Не расскажете, почему?  
— У нас уже один раз снимали фильм, — сказал шериф, начиная разбирать бумаги.  
— Кто снимал? – перебил Ганнибал. – Что за фильм?  
— Понятная не имею. Никогда не интересовался такими делами, – пожал плечами шериф.  
— Как же можно? – оскорбился великий продюсер мистер Джонотан. — Кино – важнейшее искусство. Нельзя им пренебрегать! Так можно и от времени отстать, и кончить жизнь под колесами истории.  
— «Бегство от себя», — подсказал Пол.  
— Не знаю такого. – Ганнибал скорчил презрительную гримасу. – Бездарность какая-нибудь. Ты слышал о таком? – спросил он Красавчика.  
— Что-то припоминаю, — сказал Красавчик. – Там еще какая-то темная история… Убийство? – спросил он наугад.  
Шериф уронил папку.  
— Простите. – Он нырнул под стол, собирая разлетевшиеся бумаги. — Не самые приятные воспоминания, поймите, господа, — продолжил он, наводя на столе порядок. — У нас тихий город, и серьезные преступления случаются редко. Стив Даррел, сын Фреда, убил одного из членов съемочной группы, его посадили. Фред считает, незаслуженно и с тех пор хватается за ружье при любом упоминании киношников.  
— Вы тоже считаете, что незаслуженно? – спросил Ганнибал.  
— Боюсь, мое мнение мало что значит, — покачал головой шериф.  
– Очень жаль, — вздохнул Ганнибал. – Паб хорош. Может быть, мы сможем что-нибудь с этим сделать?  
— Фред неподкупен, — рассмеялся шериф.  
— Но по нему видно, что он хороший человек, и способен на доброе дело ответить добром. Он был очень расстроен, что в его заведении устроили безобразную драку. Как думаете, если мы посодействуем избавлению его от бандитов, он согласится иметь с нами дело?  
— На что вы намекаете? – возмутился шериф. – Я бы с радостью посадил всех подонков… — Он замолчал, взял себя в руки. – Давайте договоримся, мистер Джонотан, я не учу вас снимать кино, а вы не учите меня охранять порядок.  
— А вас стоило бы этому поучить, — проворчал Ганнибал.  
— Здесь только Фред не любит киношников? – влез Красавчик, прежде чем шериф вышел из себя окончательно. — Не хотелось бы наступить еще кому-нибудь на любимую мозоль.  
Шериф заметно воодушевился.  
— Фред, конечно, зол больше всех. Но и другие жители не слишком благосклонны к киношникам. После того случая Бендвилль считают чуть ли не уголовной вольницей! Людям это не нравится, и винят они ваших коллег. Сами понимаете, с такими настроениями тяжело работать. Может быть, вам стоит уехать?  
— Только я буду решать, уехать нам или остаться! – возмутился мистер Джонотан. – Никто не станет указывать мне, что делать! И не вздумайте давить на меня или моих людей. Встанете на пути искусства, подам в суд!  
Ганнибал вышел, хлопнув дверью.  
— Он всегда такой? – спросил шериф.  
— Что вы, обычно он гораздо хуже, — мстительно сказал Красавчик.  
— А вот вы, я вижу, разумный человек, — шериф понизил голос. – Давайте попробуем договориться, как взрослые люди. Мне в городе не нужны беспорядки из-за очередных чужаков. Вам проблемы тоже ни к чему. Может быть, сумеете убедить начальство, что Бендвилль вам не подходит?  
— Это будет непросто, — замялся Красавчик. – Если уж ему пришло что-то в голову…  
— Мы не останемся в долгу, — пообещал шериф. – Спокойствие города для меня важнее всего.  
— Я посмотрю, что можно сделать. – Красавчик попрощался и поспешил за Ганнибалом.  
Тот дожидался его за углом.  
— Ну что, — спросил он, когда Красавчик его догнал. – Сколько тебе предложили за мою голову?  
— Да не нужна никому твоя голова, — вздохнул тот. – Шериф всего-то не хочет видеть тебя в этом городе, и знаешь, я его понимаю.  
— Ты тоже не хочешь видеть меня в этом городе? – огорчился Ганнибал.  
— Я и себя в этом городе видеть не хочу. Тебе не кажется, что мы лезем не в свое дело? Нас никто не просил о помощи.  
— Это потому что никто не знает, кто мы на самом деле, — пожал плечами Ганнибал. – Глупо просить о помощи приезжих киношников, правда? А тому же Фреду помощь явно не помешала бы.  
— С каких пор мы занимаемся благотворительностью, Ганнибал? С чего ты вообще взял, что Фреду нужна помощь? И с каких пор мы навязываемся?  
— Нам предстоит провести здесь какое-то время. Ты же сам собирался умереть от скуки, так вот, обещаю, скучно не будет.  
Ганнибал похлопал его по плечу и направился в сторону гостиницы.  
— Лучше бы я умер от скуки, — безнадежно вздохнул Красавчик и пошел следом. 

 

Проводив киношников, шериф какое-то время продолжал разбирать бумаги, потом отшвырнул в сторону папку и уставился в окно.  
— Черт же их принес сюда, — прошипел он сквозь зубы.  
— Шериф, вы слишком нервничаете, — сказал Пол. – Спокойнее надо быть. Как приехали, так и уедут, не нужно устраивать сцен, это вызывает лишние подозрения.  
— Если они начнут тут снимать, понаедет куча новых людей, журналисты, папарацци, все начнут совать нос в старые истории. Не хочу, чтобы они здесь ошивались.  
— Могу поспособствовать со своей стороны. Пара переломанных ребер может открыть этому продюсеру глаза на то, что здесь лучше не задерживаться.  
— А я попробую по официальным каналам, — кивнул шериф. – У меня есть пара приятелей в Бюро, попрошу перетряхнуть шкафы этого надутого индюка на предмет скелетов.

 

Мэрдок и Би-Эй вернулись в гостиницу через пару часов после них.  
— Дурак разговаривал со всеми встречными шавками, — тут же нажаловался на Мэрдока Би-Эй.  
— В каком смысле? – удивился Ганнибал.  
— В прямом! Он болтал с собаками!  
— Ганнибал сказал поговорить с местными жителями, я и говорил! – возмутился Мэрдок. – Разве собака не местный житель?  
— А одной шавке даже устроил фотосессию!  
— Билли очень настаивал, — пояснил Мэрдок. – Она ему понравилась. Ее зовут Бетти.  
— Она тоже невидимая? – заинтересовался Красавчик.  
— Обыкновенная дворняга, — сказал Би-Эй.  
— Необыкновенная!  
«Интересно, какие щенки могут получиться у невидимого пса и обычной собаки, – задумался Красавчик. – Полупрозрачные? Наполовину видимые? В дырочку?»  
— Полгорода собралось посмотреть на этот цирк, — закончил Би-Эй.  
— И как они отреагировали? – спросил Ганнибал. – Вы им сказали, что будет кино?  
Мэрдок кивнул.  
— За ружья не хватались. Говорят, правда, тут кино уже снимали, нас опередили, представляешь, Ганнибал? Мы опоздали, мы не первые…  
— Тут какая-то темная история с киношниками, — прервал его Би-Эй. – То ли кого-то убили, то ли кто-то убил.  
— Убили члена съемочной группы, — сказал Ганнибал. – А убил – Стив Даррел. Сын Фреда из паба.  
Мэрдок присвистнул.  
— Хотя шериф, кажется, не уверен в этом, — продолжил Ганнибал. – И вообще, он слишком сильно волнуется и хочет нас выпроводить отсюда, дело нечисто. Нужно узнать побольше об этой истории. Красавчик, тебе придется поговорить с Дафной.  
— Отлично, — обрадовался Красавчик. – Вечер спасен. Хоть одна приятная новость за сегодня.  
— Зачем нам Дафна? – не понял Мэрдок.  
— Фред ее отец, значит, Стив – брат, — пояснил Ганнибал. — Она должна знать подробности.  
— Если только захочет о них говорить, — покачал головой Красавчик. — Брат-убийца – не самая подходящая тема для беседы на первом свидании.  
— А это уже твоя забота. Только не слишком-то увлекайся. Вряд ли Фред одобрит тесное общение Дафны с киношниками.  
— Я просто провожу ее до дома. На моих глазах к ней сегодня приставали хулиганы, могу я за нее беспокоиться?  
Ганнибал задумался.  
— А ведь ты прав, хулиганы действительно могут объявиться снова. Если так, то в одиночку идти небезопасно. Би-Эй...  
— Ганнибал, я не пойду на свидание с Би-Эем. Это нелепо.  
— Я не говорю, что он пойдет с тобой. Будет где-то неподалеку, для подстраховки.  
— Я вполне способен постоять за себя и за даму, Ганнибал, за мной не нужно присматривать! Зачем давать понять, что мы их боимся?  
— Ты можешь взять с собой Билли, — предложил Мэрдок. — Дафна его не увидит, а он, если что, поможет.  
«Позовет на помощь неслышимым лаем», — закончил про себя Красавчик.  
— Да, Ганнибал, я возьму с собой Билли. Он точно привлечет меньше внимания, чем Би-Эй.  
— Красавчик, это что, заразно? – ужаснулся Би-Эй. – Мне что, теперь мыть руки после разговора с дураком?  
— Лучше надень противогаз, — посоветовал Мэрдок. – Вдруг воздушно-капельным путем тоже передается?  
«Детский сад», — вздохнул про себя Красавчик и пошел переодеваться.

 

Красавчик второй час топтался возле паба, дожидаясь Дафну. Было ужасно скучно, и он почти всерьез завидовал Мэрдоку, который всегда мог поболтать с Билли, не чувствуя себя при этом полным идиотом.  
При других обстоятельствах Красавчик пошел бы в паб и подождал там, но встречаться с Фредом было плохой идеей. Так что Красавчик скучал, мерз и злился на опаздывающую девушку. То, что Дафна не знала, что ее ждут, и, соответственно, опаздывать никак не могла, он предпочитал игнорировать.  
К тому времени, как она появилась на крыльце, Красавчик отыскал на небе все знакомые созвездия и даже придумал парочку новых, три раза пересчитал доски в заборе и задал растущим у дороги ромашкам все пришедшие в голову вопросы от банального «любит – не любит» до глубокомысленого «быть или не быть».  
Красавчик шагнул вперед, поближе к свету, чтобы Дафна увидела, кто ее ждет, и не испугалась, приняв за бандита.  
Дафна не испугалась. Она нахмурилась и скрестила руки на груди.  
— Что вы здесь делаете? Если папа узнает...  
— Но он не узнает, правда? — Красавчик улыбнулся и протянул ей оставшиеся ромашки.  
— Спасибо. — Дафна схватила Красавчика за рукав и потащила прочь от паба. — Если папа увидит, — сказала она, — будет плохо и вам, и мне.  
Примерно через квартал она отпустила его рукав и начала ощипывать ромашку.  
— На что гадаете? – спросил Красавчик.  
Дафна смутилась и спрятала цветы за спину.  
— Зачем вы пришли? – сурово спросила она. — Папа велел вам уйти!  
— Я просто хотел проводить вас до дому, — сдался Красавчик. – Странно, что отец отпускает вас ходить по темным улицам в одиночку. При таком-то внимании со стороны не слишком воспитанных поклонников.  
— А что делать? — вздохнула Дафна и взяла Красавчика под руку. – Когда был Стив, все было совсем по-другому...  
— Стив? — переспросил Красавчик. — Жених?  
— Брат, — коротко ответила Дафна и замолчала.  
Красавчик выдержал паузу.  
— Простите, если напомнил вам о чем-то неприятном. Он умер?  
— Нет-нет, — помотала головой Дафна. — Что вы. Жив и здоров, недавно писал... Его посадили в тюрьму. Несправедливо! — быстро добавила она.  
— О, несправедливые обвинения, как это знакомо, — вздохнул Красавчик.  
— Совершенно несправедливые, — кивнула девушка. — Стив не мог никого убить!  
— Вы меня заинтриговали, — улыбнулся Красавчик. — Не расскажете вашу историю?  
— А почему вы спрашиваете? — нахмурилась вдруг Дафна. — Почему вас это интересует? Киношники всегда так любопытны?  
— За что вы нас так не любите? — спросил Красавчик. — Уверяю вас, по большей части мы народ мирный и неопасный. Всякое, конечно, случается, но право же, странная реакция на любое упоминание о кино.  
— Про кино и про Стива – одна и та же история, — вздохнула Дафна. — Прошлой весной к нам приехали снимать фильм. Не так, как вы, много людей, костюмы, камеры. Это было так интересно! — Ее глаза загорелись. – Мне дали роль! Может быть, вы видели «Бегство от себя»?  
Красавчик покачал головой.  
— Расскажите мне, — попросил он.  
— Дело происходит в таверне, и для съемок выбрали наш паб. И вот там сидят люди, и потом заходит Грэг…  
Дафна оживилась, в лицах показывая, кто где стоял и что делал.  
«Господи, она же совсем ребенок», — подумал Красавчик.  
— …а потом выхожу я и говорю «Кушать подано», — закончила она и выжидающе уставилась на Красавчика.  
Он зааплодировал.  
— Замечательно. Я как будто посмотрел фильм. Жаль, что вы так не любите кино, вы просто прирожденная актриса. Я бы предложил вам роль в нашем фильме...  
Дафна помрачнела.  
— Больше никакого кино, никогда. От него одни неприятности. – Она помолчала, потом вздохнула: — Это было очень интересно, много народу толкалось вокруг съемочной группы. Кого-то брали в массовку, кто-то просто помогал, киношники были рады. Стив тоже интересовался, подружился с Нилом… он каскадер… то есть, был… Я думала, Стив тоже решил стать каскадером. Он всякими трюками интересовался и страховку помогал делать, и много чего ещё. А потом Нил погиб…  
— Как это произошло? – осторожно спросил Красавчик.  
— Сорвался. Страховка не выдержала. Потом сказали, что страховку не закрепили, а Стив как раз помогал ее делать! И еще они сильно поругались тогда с Нилом, но это же ничего не значит, правда? Страховку не один Стив делал, еще и Гарри, и другие, и не мог он специально так сделать! Он не такой! Он бы не сделал ничего плохого!  
Красавчик развернул ее к себе и осторожно вытер слезы со щек.  
— Я вам верю, — тихо сказал он. — Не плачьте.  
Дафна всхлипнула и уткнулась носом ему в плечо. Потом отодвинулась.  
— Простите. – Она улыбнулась и вытерла глаза. – Стива посадили в тюрьму на всю жизнь. Все поверили, что он специально убил Нила. Не понимаю, как в такое вообще можно поверить. Люди не убивают друг друга. Ну, нормальные люди, я имею в виду…  
Красавчик промолчал. Дафна запрокинула голову и посмотрела на молодую луну.  
— И Гарри уехал... – тоскливо сказала она.  
— Гарри? — переспросил Красавчик, услышав новое имя.  
— Гарри Стоун. — Дафна покраснела и отвела взгляд.  
— Мне начинать волноваться?  
— Нет, — рассмеялась она. — Он же уехал. Почти сразу после всего этого.  
— Гарри Стоун – сын шерифа? – уточнил Красавчик.  
Дафна кивнула.  
— Звучит подозрительно, — покачал головой он. – Когда человек уезжает сразу после какой-то неприятной истории…  
— Вы что, думаете, Гарри мог быть с этим как-нибудь связан? – рассмеялась Дафна. – Да бросьте. Он просто уехал учиться в колледж. Можете спросить у шерифа.  
Они остановились возле калитки.  
— Мы пришли, — сказала она. – То есть я пришла. Спасибо, что проводили.  
— Мне было приятно, — сказал Красавчик. – Доброй ночи. Да, напомните, как звали погибшего каскадера?  
— Нил Андерсен. А что?  
— Вы разожгли мое любопытство, — улыбнулся Красавчик. — Мне хочется узнать подробности.  
Дафна закусила губу.  
— У меня есть вырезки из газет о следствии и суде. Об этом всем много писали, странно, что вы не в курсе.  
— Мир кино слишком большой, иногда что-то пропускаешь. Вы дадите мне взглянуть? Это будет быстрее, чем искать в подшивках газет в библиотеке.  
— Сейчас принесу, — кивнула Дафна и скрылась в доме. Через несколько минут она вернулась с папкой в руках.  
— Только обещайте вернуть.  
— У меня будет повод увидеть вас еще раз, — улыбнулся Красавчик.  
Дафна фыркнула, чмокнула его в щеку и побежала к дому.  
Красавчик проводил девушку взглядом, развернулся и обнаружил перед собой пять весьма недружелюбных физиономий.  
— Привет, парни, — сказал он, узнав давешних бандитов из паба. Хорошим манерам их явно никто не учил — в ответ не поздоровался ни один. Зато пододвинулись ближе. — Какие-то проблемы?  
— Да, — ответил парень в шляпе. — Проблемы. У тебя.  
Будут бить, понял Красавчик. Убивать — вряд ли, разве что по случайности. Хотя быть убитым по случайности тоже, конечно, весьма неприятно.  
Он сделал пару шагов назад, чтобы упереться спиной в заборчик — так по крайней мере не подойдут сзади. В пабе они раскидали этих парней без труда, но сейчас, в одиночку, у Красавчика не было никаких шансов.  
Что они от него хотят? Отомстить за утро? Напугать? Показать силу? Если выяснить это, станет ясно, как себя лучше вести. Заболтать их вряд ли получится, но, может, отвлечь и сбежать…  
— Знаете, вы должны быть очень киногеничны, — сказал Красавчик. — Замечательный типаж для ковбоев-антагонистов. Просто невероятно — встретить вот так, на улице, мистер Джонотан будет в восторге, может быть, придете на пробы, вы могли бы сделать блестящую карьеру в кино, нам как раз не хватает...  
— Заткнись. – Парень с фингалом под глазом шагнул вперед, схватил Красавчика за отвороты пиджака и встряхнул так, что ткань затрещала. — Убирайся из города вместе со своим боссом и дружками. Чтобы утром ноги вашей здесь не было! Понял, фрукт? Здесь не любят таких как вы.  
— Понял, — задушено просипел Красавчик. — Так я пойду собирать чемоданы?  
— Ничего он не понял, — сказал парень в шляпе.  
— Да, такие с первого раза не понимают.  
— Дай, я врежу ему пару раз для убедительности.  
— Чтоб ничего не перепутал.  
— Оставим пару автографов на память о Бендвилле…  
Красавчик переводил взгляд с одного на другого, прикидывая, откуда ждать первый удар. Если угадает, то…  
Внезапно над головой вспыхнул яркий свет. Раздались недоуменные возгласы на мгновение ослепших бандитов, пиджак отпустили, а самого Красавчика что-то потащило в сторону, через забор, в кусты.  
— Тссс, — прошипел Мэрдок ему на ухо. — Извини, но мордобитие отменяется. Мы с тобой, конечно, круты как вареные яйца, но этим дятлам хватит и утреннего мастер-класса.  
— Чем ты их? — пробормотал Красавчик, пытаясь проморгаться.  
— Вспышкой, — сказал Мэрдок. — Я же фотограф.  
Даже через пятна света перед глазами Красавчик видел, как довольно тот ухмыляется.  
Бандиты, между тем, обнаружили исчезновение жертвы. Из кустов отлично было слышно, как они ругаются, недоумевают и негодуют. В конце концов, они сдались и ушли, продолжая громко обсуждать, куда мог исчезнуть «этот фрукт».  
— Спасибо за помощь, — сказал Красавчик, вслед за Мэрдоком выбираясь через забор на улицу. — Хотя, кажется, предполагалось, что на свидание я пойду один.  
Мэрдок вытряхивал из одежды траву и листья.  
— Я беспокоился за Билли, — быстро сказал он. — Ты со своим свиданием совсем про него забыл.  
Красавчик махнул рукой.  
— Ладно, проехали. Ясно же, если Ганнибал что-то вбил себе в голову, то обратно это не выбить. Хотя я думал, он мне больше доверяет.  
Мэрдок озадачено посмотрел на него:  
— Ганнибал с тобой говорил?  
— Ганнибал со мной все время говорит, — не понял Красавчик. — О чем ты?  
Мэрдок только помотал головой. Красавчик решил не настаивать.  
Они пошли вниз по улице. Красавчик снял пиджак и осматривал его на предмет повреждений, прикидывая, поддается ли он починке. По всему выходило, что нет.  
— Как же надоело, — пробормотал он.  
— Мы здесь всего день, — сказал Мэрдок.  
— Не здесь. Вообще. Бандиты, порванные костюмы, Декер. Если бы мы тогда не сбежали из-под суда, давно были бы нормальными свободными людьми.  
Мэрдок расстроено посмотрел на него.  
— Это же весело.  
— Это тебе весело, — отрезал Красавчик, — для тебя это как каникулы. А мне приходится изображать продюсера вместо того, чтоб быть им по-настоящему!  
Мэрдок задумчиво пинал камушки под ногами.  
— Ты бы предпочел просидеть десять лет в тюрьме?  
— Нет, конечно, — вздохнул Красавчик. — Но иногда мне кажется, что это был бы не худший вариант.  
— Между прочим, — Мэрдок помахал фотоаппаратом, — у меня на тебя тут куча компромата.  
— Ничего же не было, — вяло огрызнулся Красавчик.  
— Вот именно! Ты ее даже не поцеловал! В чем дело, Красавчик?  
Красавчик махнул рукой и промолчал. У него не было особого желания это обсуждать, уж точно не с Мэрдоком. Разве что спросить Ганнибала, как он справляется с тем, что симпатичные девушки годятся ему в дочери?..

 

В гостинице Красавчик всучил папку Дафны Ганнибалу. Пусть изучает, может, утолит любопытство и угомонится? Не слишком вероятный вариант, но можно же надеяться на чудо.  
Ганнибал кивнул Красавчику на кресло.  
— Я хотел поговорить с тобой о Декере. У него в последнее время просто поразительное чутье, — сказал Ганнибал, закуривая.  
Красавчик прошелся по комнате.  
— А что ты хотел? Он так давно за нами гоняется, что должен предсказывать наши действия на раз-два. Все это, — Красавчик махнул рукой, показывая «все», — это... как если бы мы по радио объявили «здесь Команда А». Если не хуже. Как только Декер увидит или услышит о съемочной группе, которая приперлась в деревню снимать непонятно что и тут же влезла в разборку с местными хулиганами, он сразу поймет, что это мы. Нужно уезжать, пока не поздно, путать следы.  
— Мы не можем сейчас уехать, Красавчик. Мы не можем отказаться от хорошего места для съемки только потому, что нам угрожают какие-то местные хулиганы. Мы уважаем себя и не поддаемся ни на какие угрозы.  
— Да к черту роли, Ганнибал. — Красавчик возвел глаза к потолку. – Шериф мутит воду, киношников здесь не любят, а нам сейчас меньше всего нужны неприятности. Давай сделаем вид, что вняли предупреждению, и поедем в соседний городок, откуда нас не станут выпроваживать.  
— Ты меня расстраиваешь, Красавчик, — покачал головой Ганнибал. — Компания «Монстр и сыновья» не сдается. Мы не собираемся ни во что вмешиваться, а вот бегство представителей такой уважаемой компании, как наша, будет выглядеть очень подозрительно. Могут начать наводить справки, и вот это точно выведет Декера прямо на нас.  
— Ганнибал, ты псих, — обреченно вздохнул Красавчик. — Ты заиграешься. Мы кончим тем, что нас всех поймают, потому что ты слишком вошел в роль.  
— Ты мне не доверяешь? — поднял брови Ганнибал.  
— Когда ты в джазе, с тобой становится опасно находиться рядом. Так что да, можно сказать, что я тебе не доверяю.

 

***  
Мэрдок сидит на подоконнике, вглядывается в темноту за окном. Он слышит, как за стеной спорят Красавчик и Ганнибал – слов не разобрать, но тон ему не нравится. Может, Ганнибал решил и ему рассказать про предателя? Поговорить с каждым по отдельности – и посмотреть, что будет? А может, Красавчику просто не по душе их нынешнее дело. Мэрдоку оно тоже не слишком нравится – им бы придумывать, как отделаться от Декера, а не искать неприятности на пустом месте. А может… Мэрдок не успевает додумать мысль, когда в комнату врывается Красавчик.  
— Значит, Ганнибал с тобой говорил? — без предисловий спрашивает он. – О своих подозрениях? Ты об этом спрашивал?  
Мэрдок молчит, потом кивает. Выходит, Ганнибал все-таки поговорил с каждым по отдельности. И что теперь?  
— И что ты об этом думаешь? — продолжает Красавчик.  
Мэрдок мотает головой. Он не может про это думать. Не хочет.  
— Нет, ты скажи, — настаивает Красавчик. — Ты тоже думаешь, что один из нас предатель?  
— Ганнибал редко ошибается.  
— Но ошибается! — Красавчик начинает ходить по комнате. — Как он может даже думать, что кто-то из нас... Даже предположить такое!  
— Декер находит нас, — повторяет слова Ганнибала Мэрдок. Он не хочет спорить, но приходится. И в споре он почему-то не на той стороне, на какой надо бы.  
— Декеру пару раз повезло, а Ганнибал запаниковал. Я не знаю, что делать. — Красавчик останавливается и смотрит Мэрдоку прямо в глаза. — Он разваливает команду. Он не доверяет нам и заставляет нас не доверять друг другу!  
— Он пытается найти правду.  
— К черту правду, если это уничтожит команду! — Красавчик зол и растерян, глаза мечут молнии. — Какого черта ворошить грязное белье, подозревать друг друга, следить друг за другом?! Чего он добьется, перессорив нас?! Мэрдок, почему он не собрал всех вместе и не поговорил? Почему решил говорить с каждым по отдельности?  
Мэрдок сам задавал себе этот вопрос тысячу раз. И ни разу не смог на него ответить.  
Красавчик забирается к нему на подоконник, прижимается затылком к оконному стеклу.  
— Мэрдок, нужно что-то делать, — говорит он. — Нельзя позволить кому-то, пусть даже Ганнибалу, уничтожить все, что у нас есть из-за пустых подозрений.  
— Нельзя, — соглашается Мэрдок. Он рад, что нашел союзника. Точнее, союзник нашел его.  
«Ну вот, — расстроено думает он. — Все-таки Ганнибал своего добился. Я ищу в команде союзников, как будто кто-то может оказаться противником».  
— Он сам не свой от этого, — говорит Красавчик. — Только и думает, что про предателя. Навязчивая идея какая-то. Паранойя.  
Мэрдок смеется.  
— Я тут не при чем, — говорит он. – Что бы там ни думал здоровяк, сумасшествие не заразно.  
— Я не об этом, — отмахивается Красавчик. — Может, ты знаешь, что нам делать с Ганнибалом и его паранойей?  
— Эй, Красавчик, я псих, а не психиатр, — возмущается Мэрдок.  
— Но ты знаком с психиатром, — Красавчик пристально смотрит на него. — Позвони доктору Рихтеру. Он знает про нас, ему можно довериться. Спроси, что делать с навязчивой идеей Ганнибала, как переубедить его, или, не знаю, хоть что-то предпринять.  
— Красавчик, — качает головой Мэрдок, – у нас в больнице, конечно, весело, но не уверен, что Ганнибалу там понравится.  
Красавчик кладет руку ему на плечо.  
— Никто не говорит про больницу, Мэрдок. Нам бы просто как-то утихомирить его паранойю. Позвони доктору Рихтеру. Просто позвони.  
Мэрдок кивает и спускается в холл к телефону.

 

***  
Утро добрым не бывает, но хороший кофе может сделать его по крайней мере сносным. В гостинице кофе оказался на удивление приличным, так что желание откусить Ганнибалу голову покинуло Красавчика уже через полчаса.  
Ганнибал разложил на столе бумаги из папки Дафны.  
— Мусора здесь, конечно, много, — сказал он. – Газетчики любят жареное, и местные газеты писали активно. Но кое-что интересное тоже есть.  
— Что вообще произошло? – спросил Мэрдок. – Кто кого убил и почему это всех волнует?  
— Дело было так, — начал Ганнибал, — каскадер Нил Андерсен должен был выполнить трюк – прыжок со скалы. Но страховка не выдержала, и он разбился.  
— А готовил страховку Стив Даррел, — кивнул Би-Эй. – Ясно.  
— Нет, — покачал головой Ганнибал. – Страховку готовил главным образом Гарри Стоун. Но возможность подойти и что-нибудь сделать с системой была практически у любого на площадке. А это человек тридцать, не меньше. Но только у Стива был мотив.  
— Дафна говорила, он поругался с Нилом накануне, — сказал Красавчик.  
— Ну, если драка, чуть не закончившаяся поножовщиной, называется «поругались», то да, они поругались. Так что Стива обвинили в убийстве.  
— Это просто смешно, Ганнибал, — нахмурился Красавчик. – Где доказательства? Даже если у Стива был мотив и возможность, это не значит, что убийца он.  
— В точку, лейтенант, — обрадовался Ганнибал. – Хотя кинокомпания активно поддерживала эту версию, им было выгодно, чтобы на них не повесили пренебрежение техникой безопасности… Но даже несмотря на это, всё шло к тому, что Стива оправдают за недостатком доказательств, когда один свидетель вдруг вспомнил, что видел, как Стив возился со страховкой Нила. Мило, правда?  
— И кто этот свидетель с проходящей амнезией?  
— Пол Бренден.  
— Помощник шерифа? – удивился Красавчик.  
— Ты знаешь еще кого-то с таким именем?  
— То есть помощник шерифа подставил Стива? – уточнил Мэрдок. – А зачем? И кто тогда виноват на самом деле?  
— Учтите еще, что шериф активно не хочет видеть нас в городе, похоже, боится, что мы что-то раскопаем.  
— И бандиты, — напомнил Красавчик, – тоже не хотят видеть нас в городе.  
— То есть шериф заставил Пола дать ложные показания?  
— А при чем тут бандиты?  
— И при чем тут Стив?  
— Гадать можно до бесконечности, — подвел итог Ганнибал. – Нужна информация.  
— Предлагаешь пойти к шерифу и спросить, не убивал ли он каскадера? – едко спросил Красавчик.  
— Предлагаю потыкать палкой в этот муравейник. Би-Эй, у тебя случайно нет микрофона, который можно повесить на шерифа?  
— Ганнибал, — Би-Эй покачал головой, — как у человека может случайно оказаться микрофон? Конечно, есть.  
— Отлично. Микрофон, пара намеков шерифу на то, что мы все знаем – и мы все знаем.  
— Прекрасно. И кто тот счастливчик, которому придется втыкать микрофон в шерифа?  
Ганнибал задумался.  
— Пожалуй, я сам. Мистер Джонотан не может оставить нападение на своего сотрудника безнаказанным. Пойду, вставлю шерифу пистон за бардак в городе.

 

Когда Ганнибал вернулся в гостиницу, остальная команда сидела возле приемника.  
— Пока ничего интересного, — доложил Мэрдок. — К сожалению, шериф не разговаривает сам с собой.  
— К счастью, — поправил его Би-Эй. — Если бы он трепался без перерыва как ты, дурак...  
— Тссс. — Красавчик поднял руку. — Кто-то пришел.  
«Пол? — раздался из приемника несколько приглушенный голос. — У нас проблемы. Большие проблемы».  
«Киношники?» — спросил Пол едва слышно – на расстоянии микрофон брал плохо.  
«Они самые. Джонотан приходил снова, грозил расследованием. Он явно что-то подозревает».  
«Не нервничайте, шериф. Мы можем выкинуть их из города в любую минуту».  
— Вы слышали это «мы»? — спросил Красавчик.  
«То-то вы вчера облажались, — зло сказал шериф. — Впятером! На одного!»  
— Все-то он знает, — покачал головой Ганнибал. – А так убедительно выкручивался, я ему почти поверил…  
«Парни говорят, ему помогли, — начал оправдываться Пол. — Шериф, мы можем взять оружие и выкинуть их отсюда...»  
«Чтобы они вернулись с федералами? — горько сказал шериф. — Нет уж, Пол. Очень прошу — пока они здесь, не высовывайтесь. Посидите тихо ради разнообразия. Чем меньше шуму, тем меньше у них поводов копаться в старых историях».  
«А если им так у нас понравится, что они решат остаться? Толпы народу и множество любопытных носов. И все те же старые истории…»  
«Я ищу варианты, — сказал шериф. – У каждого найдется скелет в шкафу, эти киношники не исключение. Я придумаю, как заставить их убраться отсюда по-тихому».  
«Может, проще по-тихому их убрать? Нет киношников, нет проблем», — хмыкнул Пол.  
«Не надо, — сказал шериф. – Будет только хуже. Налетят полиция и федералы, перетрясут уже наши шкафы и вытащат наши скелеты».  
«Ваши, — поправил Пол. – Ваши скелеты, шериф».  
«Не думай, что останешься чистеньким. Если я сяду, ты получишь по полной: и за шантаж, и за лжесвидетельство».  
— Все любопытственней и любопытственней, — пробормотал Красавчик.  
«Не стоит мне угрожать, шериф, — сказал Пол. – В конце концов, на федералах свет клином не сошелся, я могу и Гарри пару слов шепнуть».  
«Да что ты хочешь, Пол? – взвился шериф. – Убить киношников? Пушка чешется? Тогда нас обоих не ждет ничего хорошего.  
«Успокойтесь, шериф, я просто хотел напомнить, кто здесь главный».  
— Гарри – это же сын шерифа? – уточнил Мэрдок.  
— Кажется, шериф боится не столько полиции, сколько того, что его тайну узнает сын, — сказал Ганнибал.  
— И Пол его этим шантажирует, — закончил Красавчик.  
— Да заткнитесь вы, — шикнул Би-Эй.  
Но шериф и Пол, похоже, закончили разговор, и четверть часа не было слышно ничего, кроме шелеста бумаги, шагов, далеких неразборчивых голосов.  
— Получается, каскадера убил шериф, — подвел итог Ганнибал. – А Пол помог свалить вину на Стива. Зачем – из цеховой солидарности?  
— Чтобы шантажировать шерифа, — напомнил Мэрдок.  
— Мутно как-то, — поморщился Красавчик. – Шериф не банкир и не бизнесмен, что с него можно взять?  
«Шериф Стоун, пришел факс», — раздался из приемника новый голос, заставив всех замолчать и прислушаться.  
«Спасибо, Рози». — Шериф громко зашуршал бумагой.  
«Ты не поверишь, Пол, — рассмеялся шериф. — Они такие же киношники, как мы с тобой. Пришел факс – они военные преступники. Команда А, слышал о таких? Приказано не вспугнуть, по возможности задержать, ждать прибытия полковника Декера. Он уже в пути…»  
— Декер! — прорычал Би-Эй. — Опять!  
— Слишком быстро, — пробормотал Ганнибал. — Как он узнал так быстро?  
— Тихо, — прошипел Красавчик.  
«Это все меняет, — сказал Пол. – Этот Декер решит все наши проблемы».  
«Ты идиот, честное слово, — огрызнулся шериф. — Они здесь не случайно, явно копают под нас. Не зря же прикинулись именно киношниками. Если попадутся Декеру, расскажут ему все, что знают, а он передаст сведения, кому следует».  
«И что вы предлагаете? – спросил Пол. – К Декеру нельзя, убивать нельзя… Хотя погодите! Теперь-то убивать как раз можно, федералам на них плевать!»  
«Тебе бы только пострелять, — проворчал шериф. – Не надо убивать, сначала нужно выяснить, зачем они здесь… Знаешь что? Отвезите их в мой охотничий домик. На карте его нет, посторонний не найдет никогда в жизни. Давай, иди, собирай своих парней. Не облажайтесь на этот раз».  
Несколько минут команда молчала, но из приемника кроме фонового шума ничего не доносилось. Похоже, Пол ушел исполнять поручение.  
— Декер снова нашел нас. Как? — Ганнибал начал мерить шагами комнату. — Где мы прокололись?  
— Да уж, ситуация, — вздохнул Красавчик. — Выбирать из двух зол. И знаете, я предпочел бы Декера. Ему, по крайней мере, не придет в голову нас убивать. Да и знакомый дьявол лучше, чем…  
— Нет, Декера мы выбирать не будем, — отрезал Ганнибал.  
— Предлагаешь добровольно сдаться этим отморозкам?  
— Из двух зол всегда выбирай третье. У нас есть фора, мы успеем раньше.  
— Успеем что?  
— Есть замечательное место, где Декер нас никогда не найдет. А шерифу не придет в голову там искать. – Ганнибал обвел всех взглядом. — Ну?  
— Домик шерифа? — предположил Мэрдок.  
— Браво, капитан! Шериф ни за что не покажет его Декеру, поскольку думает, что нас там будут держать в плену. А когда Пол доложит ему, что нас не нашли, тот в последнюю очередь подумает о своем домике, таком секретном. Хотя скорее всего он просто вздохнет с облегчением и выкинет нас из головы.  
— Есть одна проблема, Ганнибал, — напомнил Красавчик. — Мы не знаем, где находится этот секретный домик.  
— Узнаем, — подмигнул ему Ганнибал. — Ты говорил, Дафна встречалась с Гарри? Наверняка она в курсе. Давай, Красавчик, твой ход.

 

Придуманная на скорую руку история была не слишком хороша: якобы, шериф очень рекомендовал для съемок места возле своего охотничьего домика, но забыл сказать, где тот находится, а беспокоить шерифа по пустякам как-то неловко — и поначалу Дафна смотрела на Красавчика с подозрением. Но спустя три комплимента, две шутки и один поцелуй растаяла, подробно описала дорогу и даже изобразила подобие карты.  
— Что так долго, — проворчал Ганнибал, когда Красавчик с победой вернулся в фургон.  
— Долго? – возмутился тот. – Двадцать минут, Ганнибал, и куча ценной информации!  
— Ты пропустил все самое интересное, — сообщил Мэрдок. – Пол так убивался, что не смог нас найти. Наверное, очень хотел взять автограф.  
— А шериф? – поинтересовался Красавчик, попутно объясняя Би-Эю, куда надо ехать.  
— А шериф счастлив, что проблема рассосалась без его участия. Ты бы его слышал, он благодарность нам готов объявить за то, что мы исчезли.  
— В письменном виде, пожалуйста, — пробормотал Красавчик. — Эй, на этой развилке направо!  
— Ты сказал, четвертый поворот, — возразил Би-Эй.  
— Это и был четвертый.  
— Это был третий.  
— Я умею считать! Четвертый!  
— Хочешь сказать, я не умею?  
После двух часов споров, поворотов не туда, кружения по лесным дорогам и просекам, они все-таки добрались до домика шерифа. Ну, до какого-то домика они точно добрались, и Красавчик надеялся, что они ничего не перепутали.  
— Здорово, — обрадовался Мэрдок, вылезая из фургона. – Мне тут нравится. И Билли тоже. Давайте останемся тут жить, будем охотиться на лис и уток!  
— Билли умеет охотиться на лис? – удивился Красавчик.  
— Он очень многогранный пес, — заверил его Мэрдок. – Билли, за мной!  
Он посвистел псу и умчался в лес.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Ганнибал. – Осматриваемся, располагаемся. Кто-то все время находится у приемника и слушает.  
Они обыскали дом – две комнатки, кухня, подвал. Оружия не нашли – шериф был явно не дурак – зато отыскали множество ловушек, капканов, манков.  
Приемник молчал – то есть, ничего интересного не происходило. Шериф решал какие-то деловые вопросы, занимался повседневными делами.  
Через пару часов вернулся Мэрдок.  
— Ни лис, ни уток, — сообщил он. – Наверное, не сезон. Утки впали в спячку, лисы улетели в теплые края… Ну, или наоборот.  
— Не переживай, – успокоил его Ганнибал. – Так даже лучше. На нас не наткнется никакой охотник. Что-то еще?  
— Сюда ведет еще одна дорога, — Мэрдок махнул рукой, указывая направление, — но по ней ездят гораздо реже, чем по которой мы ехали. Совсем заросла. Других подъездов нет. Тропинок много, но они почти не хоженые. Говорю же, не сезон.  
— Отлично. — Ганнибал потер руки. – Но раз уж мы тут задерживаемся, лучше подготовиться к возможным гостям.

 

Если выкрутить приемник на полную громкость, то от него можно было отойти метра на три. Или даже на пять. Впрочем, в радиусе пяти метров заняться было все равно нечем. Красавчик сделал себе чаю и вернулся к приемнику. Надо было захватить газету, подумал он. Почему они не подумали про газеты? Ужасная ошибка — уезжать в такую глушь, имея из развлечений только приемник, в котором шериф обсуждает, вышел ли из запоя мистер Комт и перестал ли бить свою жену мистер Стэнтон.  
«Шериф Стоун?», — раздался знакомый голос. Красавчик вздрогнул и опрокинул на себя кружку с чаем. – «Я полковник Декер. Где Команда А?»  
— Ганнибал! — крикнул Красавчик в окно. — Декер приехал. Не хочешь послушать?  
«...боюсь, мы получили ваше сообщение слишком поздно, — оправдывался шериф. — Мы пытались их задержать, но они исчезли».  
— Приятная неожиданность, да, шериф? — хмыкнул Ганнибал, входя в комнату.  
«Мы перекроем дороги, — сказал Декер. — Не уйдут. Шериф Стоун, у вас есть информация, на кого они работают?»  
«Работают?» — переспросил шериф.  
«Кто их нанял? Зачем они приехали в Бендвилль?»  
«Не имею представления. Они появились вчера утром, устроили драку в пабе, представились работниками киностудии, сказали, что ищут место для съемки нового фильма. Сегодня утром их уже не было».  
— И ни слова о наших задушевных беседах, — покачал головой Ганнибал. — Он так трогательно боится за свою задницу.  
— В кое-то веки представитель закона не хочет, чтобы нас поймали, — возразил Красавчик. – Это надо ценить.  
«Необходимо выяснить, кто их клиент, шериф, это важно. Если они на кого-то работают, то просто так не сбегут. Будут прятаться по округе, но все равно возвращаться. И у нас будет возможность их поймать. Я их хорошо изучил».  
— Надо попросить у него эту речь в письменном виде, — усмехнулся Ганнибал. – И предоставлять как рекомендацию потенциальным нанимателям.  
«Посмотрю, что можно сделать».  
«Надеюсь на ваше сотрудничество, шериф Стоун». — Декеру явно не терпелось начать выставлять оцепления.  
«К вашим услугам, полковник».  
— Декер передал нам привет? — Мэрдок заглянул в комнату.  
— Надеюсь, шериф и правда будет сотрудничать с Декером, — сказал Красавчик. – Так мы сможем держать руку на пульсе.  
Его слова заглушил громкий треск приемника. Потом раздался смешок.  
«Вот оно как», — пробормотал шериф. – «Ну, здравствуйте, Команда А», — сказал он прямо в микрофон.  
— Черт, — прошептал Красавчик. — Черт, черт, черт...  
— Он нашел микрофон!  
«Умно, умно... — проговорил шериф. — Значит, вы слышали весь разговор... Узнали, что Декер едет, и успели скрыться. И я, кажется, знаю, где именно вы скрываетесь...»  
Они замерли.  
— О черт, — повторил Красавчик.  
— Смени уже пластинку, — проворчал Мэрдок. — Надо делать ноги.  
— На дорогах — Декер. Попадем прямо к нему в объятья.  
— Спокойно, — сказал Ганнибал. — Шериф вовсе не хочет сдавать нас Декеру.  
В этот момент зазвонил телефон.  
— Кажется, шериф решил вступить в двухсторонний разговор. Надоело вещать в пустоту?  
Ганнибал снял трубку:  
— Ганнибал Смит слушает.  
— Значит, я угадал, — сказал шериф.  
— Вы звоните за тем, чтобы продемонстрировать свою догадливость?  
— Нет, полковник, — шериф помолчал. – Я хочу с вами поговорить.  
— Говорите.  
— Я бы предпочел лично. Я приеду к вам, когда Декера не будет поблизости.  
— Нет, — отрезал Ганнибал. – Сюда вы не приедете. Когда будете готовы, позвоните, мы назовем место.

 

***  
Они выбирают место в двух милях от домика – не далеко от дороги, но и не слишком легкодоступное. Прежде чем говорить с шерифом, нужно убедиться, что он не привел за собой Декера.  
Мэрдок занимает позицию возле дороги. Если все в порядке, он подаст сигнал манком для уток.  
— Ты готов, капитан? – спрашивает Ганнибал, неслышно подходя сзади. Мэрдок, не оборачиваясь, показывает большой палец: «все о’кей, можешь идти». Но Ганнибал, наоборот, подходит ближе, прислоняется к дереву, вытаскивает из кармана сигару.  
— Ты говорил с Красавчиком, — произносит он.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — удивляется Мэрдок.  
— Догадаться было несложно. — Ганнибал крутит сигару в руках. — И до чего вы договорились? Я параноик? Или впал в маразм? Или у меня навязчивая идея насчет Декера?  
Мэрдоку неуютно. Ганнибал их не обвиняет и даже не злится, голос грустный и усталый. Мэрдоку становится стыдно.  
— Красавчик беспокоится, — говорит он. — Обо всех нас. Он боится, что все кончится тем, что мы перестанем доверять друг другу из-за глупых подозрений. А ведь кроме друг друга у нас почти ничего нет, — неожиданно вырывается у него. Звучит очень сентиментально, совершенно сопливо, но Ганнибал вдруг улыбается и сжимает плечо Мэрдока.  
— Ты прав, капитан. Мы то немногое, что у нас есть. Нельзя потерять это из-за подозрений. Возможно, Красавчик прав. — Он сует сигару в рот и наконец-то закуривает. — Возможно, стоит еще раз подумать о других объяснениях. Лучше чрезмерно довериться, чем не доверять тому, кто этого заслуживает. Нам нужно собраться и поговорить.  
Ганнибал разворачивается, чтобы уйти, и у Мэрдока на мгновение появляется соблазн промолчать. Но Ганнибал только что говорил о доверии...  
— Полковник, — Мэрдок отводит взгляд, — в Бендвилле… думаю, Декер нашел нас из-за меня.  
— Что? — Ганнибал все еще улыбается.  
— Я звонил доктору Рихтеру.  
Улыбка стекает с лица Ганнибала, вот-вот закапает на землю.  
— Ты. Звонил. Рихтеру? – медленно произносит он. Потом взрывается. — Господи, Мэрдок! Зачем? Его телефон наверняка прослушивают!  
Мэрдок кивает. Теперь он тоже понимает, что сделал глупость.  
— Я спрашивал, что делать, если... если у тебя паранойя, — говорит он.  
— Паранойя. — Ганнибал опускается на землю рядом с Мэрдоком. — Паранойя, — усмехается он. — Конечно же, у меня паранойя. Конечно же, я могу доверять всем вам. Конечно же, все мы заслуживаем доверия, а я просто параноик... А раньше кому ты звонил? – спрашивает Ганнибал так резко, что Мэрдок вздрагивает. — В Тантвилле? В Белл-Сити? Кому? И зачем?  
— Никому! – мотает головой Мэрдок. — Это случайность, я не подумал! Красавчик меня попросил... — говорит он и замолкает, понимая, что сказал.  
— Красавчик, — повторяет Ганнибал. — Вот мы и вернулись к тому, с чего начали. Красавчик попросил тебя позвонить Рихтеру. Позвонить на телефон, который определенно прослушивается военными. Неплохо придумано, правда? В случае чего виноват ты. Интересно, кого и о чем он просил в прошлые разы. Ты точно никому больше не звонил, а, Мэрдок?  
— Прекрати! — Мэрдок вскакивает. — Ганнибал, хватит! Это случайность! Он беспокоился! Он тоже не подумал!  
— О прослушке мог не подумать ты, уж прости за откровенность, но не Красавчик. Он все продумал, и очень хорошо. — Ганнибал мрачен. — Как же я надеялся, что ошибаюсь, — бормочет он. — Убеждал себя, что среди нас нет предателей... Но факты упрямая вещь, Мэрдок. — Он поднимается. — Похоже, мне пора серьезно поговорить с Красавчиком.  
— Нет. — Мэрдок настроен решительней некуда. Ошибка или злой умысел, оправданы подозрения Ганнибала или нет, нельзя рубить с плеча. — Остынь. Я сам с ним поговорю. Ганнибал, не делай непоправимых ошибок. Если Красавчик не при чем, ты разрушишь его доверие.  
Он готов к долгому спору, готов даже, что Ганнибал прикажет не лезть в это дело, но тот вдруг опускает голову.  
— Хорошо. Поговори. Будем надеяться, что я не прав, и что все это одна большая ошибка.  
Он разворачивается и скрывается за деревьями. На дороге вдалеке начинает клубиться пыль – шериф приближается.

 

***  
Раздался птичий крик. И еще один.  
— Идет, — прокомментировал Ганнибал. – Хвоста нет, отлично.  
Шериф вышел на указанное место, остановился, осмотрелся.  
— У меня нет с собой оружия, и я пришел один, — громко сказал он. – Но вы это и так знаете, если я правильно истолковал утиные крики.  
— Совершенно верно. — Ганнибал вышел из-за деревьев и закурил сигару. — Кажется, нам нужно познакомиться еще раз. Полковник Ганнибал Смит. Хотя вы уже явно в курсе.  
— С моей стороны ничего не изменилось, — хмыкнул шериф. — Шериф Дэвид Стоун.  
— И что же вы от нас хотите, шериф Дэвид Стоун?  
Шериф покачался на каблуках.  
— Я хочу нанять вас, — сказал он. – Нанять Команду А.  
— Любопытно, — протянул Ганнибал. — Шериф обращается за помощью к военным преступникам. Вы не опасаетесь за свою карьеру?  
— Моей карьере и так конец, — мрачно сказал шериф. — Бандиты терроризируют город, а я ничего не могу с ними поделать.  
— Пол вас шантажирует.  
Шериф кивнул.  
— Это вы убили каскадера?  
— Не убил, — помотал головой шериф. – Это был несчастный случай.  
— Подробности, шериф.  
— Вы же в курсе того, что произошло? Страховку для Нила готовил Гарри, мой сын. Мне показалось, что узел недостаточно надежен, и я решил переделать… но, видимо, мои скаутские навыки остались слишком глубоко в прошлом. Нил разбился. А я... я не хотел в тюрьму. Расследование вывело на Стива — у него одного был мотив. А единственное доказательство исчезло.  
— Какое доказательство?  
— Это же съемки, полковник. Моя оплошность, смерть Нила — все попало в поле зрения одной из камер.  
— А камера попала к Полу?  
— Да. Пол и Стив были в одной банде, и не слишком ладили. Пол решил использовать возможность устранить соперника. Он пришел ко мне и мы заключили договор. Он сдал Стива — дал показания. Стив сел пожизненно. Взамен я обещал закрыть глаза на их выходки. Тогда Пол и его приятели были просто мелкими хулиганами, ничего серьезного. А я очень не хотел в тюрьму.  
Он помолчал, потом с усилием выпрямился.  
— Но получив карт-бланш, банда развернулась. Пол — мой помощник, он связывает мне руки, контролирует, так что я ничего не могу поделать. Закона в этом городе не стало. Я терпел год, и понял, что больше не могу так, я должен что-то сделать. Прекратить это. Но не могу — пока кассета у них и они могут в любой момент пустить ее в ход. А теперь в Бендвилль приехали вы, и у меня появилась надежда.  
— Есть другой выход, — сказал Ганнибал, пристально глядя на шерифа. — Сдайтесь властям. Расскажите всю историю. Бандитов посадят за дачу ложных показаний, за сокрытие улик, за пособничество.  
Шериф помотал головой:  
— Посадят Пола, может быть, еще кого-то. Остальные останутся. Вряд ли это поможет. Мне нужно развязать руки. Мне нужна эта кассета.  
Ганнибал скрестил руки на груди.  
— Мы преступники, шериф, но мы уважаем закон. Вы посадили невиновного парня вместо себя, и вы хотите, чтобы мы об этом молчали?  
— Кому вы скажите? — спросил шериф. — Рискнете обратиться к властям, чтобы сдать меня?  
— Мы найдем способ.  
Шериф опустил голову.  
— Значит, вы не станете мне помогать? — спросил он после продолжительного молчания.  
— Ну почему же, — пожал плечами Ганнибал. — Мы поможем найти кассету. Но заключим с вами соглашение, шериф. Кассета останется у нас, пока вы не разберетесь со своими бандитами. После этого вы сами пойдете и сдадитесь властям. Вместе с кассетой, как уликой.  
Шериф шумно вздохнул.  
— Только на таких условиях мы будем вам помогать, — жестко сказал Ганнибал. — Убийство — слишком серьезное преступление, чтобы его можно было простить, а обвинение невиновного...  
— Вам это слишком близко, — через силу рассмеялся шериф. — Я согласен, полковник Ганнибал Смит. Я принимаю ваши условия.  
Они пожали друг другу руки.  
— Оставайтесь в моем домике, пока Декер в городе, — сказал шериф. – Я сообщу вам, когда он уедет. Не думаю, что он здесь надолго. 

 

Ганнибал с Би-Эем увлеченно копались в подвале, где хранились всяческие капканы, сети и прочая охотничья снасть. Идея устроить вокруг домика линию обороны явно не давала Ганнибалу покоя.  
Красавчик с сомнением посмотрел на найденный хлам.  
— У вас что, соревнование, кто найдет самый бесполезный мусор? – спросил он.  
— И придумает самое полезное его использование, — кивнул Ганнибал. – Присоединяйся.  
— Я лучше буду судьей, — пробормотал Красавчик и сбежал из подвала.  
На улице почему-то пахло краской. Красавчик насторожился и начал осторожно обходить домик в поисках источника. Источник, впрочем, обнаружился быстро.  
Мэрдок сидел на корточках позади домика и сосредоточено сыпал опилки в банку с краской. Высыпав горсть, аккуратно размешивал и задумчиво рассматривал результат.  
— Мэрдок, что ты делаешь?  
Мэрдок вскинул голову и улыбнулся.  
— Шериф разрешил нам пожить у него. Надо тоже сделать ему что-нибудь хорошее. Забор покрасить.  
— Да нет, я про опилки, — сказал Красавчик, удивленный трудовым энтузиазмом Мэрдока.  
— Как, Красавчик, неужели ты не знаешь? Это новое слово в дизайне. Краска с пупырышками.  
— С пупырышками, — кивнул Красавчик. Посмотрел на банку с напрочь испорченной краской. Заняться было все равно нечем, а возвращаться в душный подвал не хотелось. — Помощь нужна?  
— Было бы здорово. — Мэрдок протянул ему горсть опилок. — Видишь, они не очень чистые. Всякий мусор. А для краски нужны высококачественные опилки. Поможешь перебрать?  
— Обязательно. — Красавчик плюхнулся на землю рядом с Мэрдоком и принялся перебирать опилки. Набрать горсть опилок, внимательно рассмотреть, вытащить случайно попавшие веточки и травинки — занятие оказалось на удивление умиротворяющим. Мэрдок высыпал очищенные опилки в краску и старательно перемешивал. Хорошо, что Би-Эй их не видит, подумал Красавчик, а то влетело бы обоим.  
— Красавчик, — спросил Мэрдок, так усердно возя палкой в банке, что каша из опилок летела в разные стороны, — помнишь, как тебе пообещали помилование?  
— Спрашиваешь, — фыркнул Красавчик. — Это были лучшие дни в моей жизни. Пока не оказалось, что это ловушка.  
— Лучшие дни, понимаю, — серьезно кивнул Мэрдок. — Если бы тебе пообещали помилование снова, ты бы согласился?  
— На этот раз я бы десять раз перепроверил, что это правда. Но, черт возьми, конечно согласился! Покажи мне кого-нибудь, кто бы отказался. — Он мечтательно улыбнулся. Жизнь без Декера за спиной, без необходимости в самый прекрасный момент все бросать и мчаться куда-то, удирая или догоняя... Жизнь, когда можно подвезти красивую девушку, не опасаясь, что она подослана военной полицией... Он озвучил это Мэрдоку, тот понимающе кивал.  
— Ты на многое готов ради этого?  
— Да на все, что угодно, — усмехнулся Красавчик.  
Мэрдок кивнул и поднялся на ноги. Заглянул в банку с краской:  
— Испортилась, — вздохнул он и швырнул в мусорный бак.  
— Эй, — возмутился Красавчик, оскорбленный таким отношением к своему труду. — А красить? А новое слово в дизайне?  
— Красавчик, — вздохнул Мэрдок, — какой идиот будет красить стены краской с опилками?  
Он сунул руки в карманы и пошел к домику. Красавчик покачал головой. Все-таки иногда Мэрдока было трудно понять. 

 

***  
Мэрдок сидит в задней части фургона, на полу, между сиденьями, прикрыв голову руками. Он не хочет никого видеть, ни с кем разговаривать, и уж точно не хочет ни о чем думать. Чтобы не думать, однако, придется отрезать себе голову, и в последнее время это кажется не такой уж плохой идеей.  
Звука открывающейся двери он не слышит, и поднимает голову только когда с переднего сиденья начинает тянуть сигарным дымом. Ганнибал сидит на своем обычном месте, курит сигару и смотрит в окно. Наверное, тоже хочет побыть один, думает Мэрдок и старается дышать потише, чтобы Ганнибал не заметил, что он здесь. Но Ганнибал знает.  
— Судя по всему, ты не слишком доволен разговором с Красавчиком, — говорит он, не поворачиваясь к Мэрдоку. — Ты все же признал, что я прав.  
— Все хотят получить помилование, — возражает тот. — Ты тоже. И Би-Эй.  
— Но не все готовы ради него на что угодно.  
Это может быть фигура речи, думает Мэрдок, но чувствует, что просто пытается уговорить сам себя.  
— Красавчик не мог нас предать, — говорит Мэрдок. Он должен это сказать в любом случае.  
— Но он убедил тебя сделать звонок, который нас выдал.  
На это Мэрдоку нечего возразить.  
— Я тоже виноват, — говорит он. — Я же позвонил.  
— Виноват ли пистолет, из которого делают выстрел? — философски спрашивает Ганнибал. – Прости, Мэрдок, но в данном случае ты был просто орудием. Орудием предателя.  
— Прекрати! — кричит Мэрдок и бьет кулаком по стене фургона. — Не называй его так!  
— Мне жаль, Мэрдок. — Ганнибал приоткрывает окно, выпуская дым. — Но нам нужно принять это и действовать в интересах команды.  
Мэрдок прячет лицо в ладонях и несколько раз глубоко втягивает в себя воздух.  
— Что мы будем делать? – спрашивает он.  
Ганнибал, наконец, оборачивается к нему.  
— Я рад, что ты со мной, — говорит Ганнибал. — Поверь, мне тоже нелегко.  
— Что мы будем делать? — повторяет Мэрдок. К черту эмоции. Хватит жевать сопли. — Прогоним?  
Ганнибал задумчиво смотрит на него.  
— Не сейчас, — говорит он. — Во-первых, лучше поймать его за руку. Обнаружить канал связи в военными. Во-вторых, пока что его можно использовать для дезинформации. Наблюдай за ним, Мэрдок. Мы должны быть уверены на сто процентов. Использовать любое преимущество для победы над противником.  
Красавчик — противник. От этого так больно, что почти невозможно дышать.  
Когда Мэрдок, наконец, готов ответить полковнику, на переднем сидении уже никого нет.

 

***  
За шиворот противно капнуло. Красавчик зашипел и проклял в очередной раз природу, погоду, Декера, шерифа, Ганнибала… На этом у него кончилось дыхание и он замолчал.  
Он терпеть не мог жить на природе. Умел, но не любил. Все эти цветочки, травки, грязь, и каждая птица норовит насрать тебе на голову... как это вообще может нравиться? В городе гораздо лучше. Но иногда, к сожалению, просто нет выбора.  
Красавчик помнил, как жаловался на размеры Бендвилля — еще бы, из Лос-Анджелеса в такую дыру — но теперь и Бендвилль казался ему вершиной цивилизации. Однако в Бендвилль сейчас возвращаться было нельзя. Как и в Лос-Анджелес.  
Красавчик прошел вдоль просеки к заросшей дороге, потом – вдоль нее, внимательно прислушиваясь и осматриваясь. Он сам вызвался на патрулирование. Ганнибал вдруг вспомнил старое правило, что солдат без дела сидеть не должен, и сочинил кучу бредовых заданий по «укреплению обороны» домика. Патрулирование показалось Красавчику наименее бессмысленным.  
Сегодня-завтра Декер уедет, они снова будут свободны в своих передвижениях и отправятся к Полу, чтобы добыть кассету. Красавчик вздохнул — наверняка предстоит очередная фронтальная атака. Всем лежать, остальным бояться, Команда А вышла на тропу войны за справедливость и уже откопала томагавки. Ни с места, а то полетят скальпы.  
Красавчик свернул вдоль очередной просеки и направился обратно к домику. Опять они ввязались в сомнительное предприятие. Клиент-убийца решительно не нравился Красавчику. Хотя в целом, конечно, дело благородное — вытащить невиновного парня из тюрьмы… но сколько же можно играть в Робин Гудов?..  
На пороге домика Красавчик столкнулся с разозленным Би-Эем, который тащил за шиворот Мэрдока.  
— Дурак совсем слетел с катушек! — сказал Би-Эй. Мэрдок не вырывался, не спорил, и вообще выглядел очень виновато. — Он рылся в твоих вещах!  
— Зачем? — не понял Красавчик.  
— Какая разница? — возмутился Би-Эй. — Нельзя рыться в чужих вещах! Это все знают.  
— Да ладно, Би-Эй, — отмахнулся Красавчик. — Он, наверное, хотел одолжить у меня рубашку. Правда, Мэрдок?  
Мэрдок кивнул.  
— Вот видишь. Да отпусти же его наконец, Би-Эй!  
Би-Эй развернул Мэрдока лицом к себе.  
— Вздумаешь рыться в моих вещах — руки оторву. Понял, дурак?  
Мэрдок быстро спрятал руки за спину, как будто боялся, что отрывание начнется прямо сейчас, и быстро закивал.  
— Хорошо! — сказал Би-Эй и хлопнул дверью.  
Некоторое время они молчали. Красавчик смотрел на разворошенную сумку, Мэрдок — в окно.  
— Извини, — сказал Мэрдок. — Я не должен был этого делать.  
— Все в порядке, — заверил его Красавчик. — Но ты мог просто сказать, что тебе нужно. Что ты искал?  
— Ничего, — ответил Мэрдок. — Рубашку.  
Красавчик вздохнул. Можно было надавить и заставить признаться. Можно было этого не делать. В конце концов, рыться в чужой душе хуже, чем в чужой сумке.  
— Как хочешь, — сказал он. — Но если решишь поговорить...  
— Да-да, — сказал Мэрдок и толкнул дверь.  
— Мэрдок, — позвал его Красавчик. — Рубашка.

 

***  
Мэрдок аккуратно складывает рубашку. Разворачивает. Складывает снова. Говорят, японцы умеют складывать рубашки за две секунды, скоро он сможет с ними потягаться.  
Мэрдок сам толком не знает, что пытался найти в сумке Красавчика. Шифровальный блокнот? Фотографию Декера? Шпионский передатчик? Это просто смешно, Мэрдок понимает, но глупая выходка неожиданно принесла плоды.  
Красавчик не возражал, чтобы он рылся в его вещах. Как можно не волноваться, если ты что-то скрываешь? Значит, ему нечего скрывать. А если ему нечего скрывать, значит, он ни в чем не виноват. Он не предатель.  
Мэрдок почти всхлипывает от облегчения. Утыкается лицом в рубашку. Ему кажется, что рубашка пахнет Красавчиком, хотя, конечно, максимум, чем она может пахнуть — стиральным порошком.  
Ему спокойно – впервые за несколько дней – и он засыпает, подложив рубашку под голову.  
Просыпается Мэрдок от ощущения, что в комнате кто-то есть. Запах дыма дает понять, кто именно. Ганнибал сидит в кресле, прикрыв глаза и вытянув ноги, с неизменной сигарой в зубах.  
— Прости, если потревожил, — говорит он, увидев, что Мэрдок проснулся. — Не хотел тебя будить.  
— Ничего. — Мэрдок трет глаза и садится. — Вовсе не собирался спать. — Лежащая на подушке рубашка привлекает его внимание, он подхватывает ее и взмахивает, как флагом. — Ганнибал, Красавчик не предатель! — торопится он поделиться радостью. — Я знал, я знал!  
Ганнибал смотрит недоверчиво, Мэрдок поспешно прижимает рубашку к груди, как будто тот собирается ее отнять, и торопливо излагает аргументы:  
— Я залез к нему в сумку. Там не было ничего подозрительного! А самое главное — он видел, что я роюсь в его вещах, и не возражал. У него нет тайн от нас, Ганнибал, он не предатель!  
Ганнибал хмурится.  
— Он застукал тебя, когда ты рылся в сумке?  
— Ну, на самом деле меня застукал Би-Эй, он был очень зол и пообещал оторвать мне руки, если я залезу в сумку к нему. А потом пришел Красавчик, и совсем не обиделся, не встревожился. Разве может не тревожится тот, кому есть, что скрывать? Значит, Красавчику скрывать нечего...  
— Не тараторь, — морщится Ганнибал. — Я понял, что ты хочешь сказать.  
— Что Красавчик не предатель!  
— Нет, всего лишь, что ты не нашел доказательств.  
— Ганнибал, это в самом деле паранойя, — говорит Мэрдок. — Ты ведешь себя так, будто уже решил, что он предатель, и теперь подгоняешь под это факты. Если бы я что-то нашел, это бы подтвердило, что он предатель, а раз я ничего не нашел — значит, он просто очень хорошо прячет. Так, что ли?  
— Приблизительно.  
— Ганнибал!  
— Успокойся, капитан, — требует тот. — Возьми себя в руки. Отсутствие доказательств — аргумент в пользу Красавчика, и я это учитываю. Равно как и поведение Би-Эя — не в его пользу...  
— Би-Эй? — удивляется Мэрдок. — А здоровяк-то тут при чем?  
— Ты не следуешь собственной логике, Мэрдок, — качает головой Ганнибал. — Если равнодушие Красавчика к своим вещам его оправдывает, то злость Би-Эя должна вызывать подозрения.  
— Би-Эй всегда на меня злится, — пожимает плечами Мэрдок. — Это не ново.  
Ганнибал вытаскивает очередную сигару.  
— Би-Эй не просто злится, — говорит Ганнибал. — Я ведь пришел сюда не поболтать, Мэрдок. Би-Эй сказал мне, что ты совсем неадекватен и себя не контролируешь. Что тебя нужно побыстрее отправить обратно в больницу. Я не знал что и думать, а оказывается речь шла о том, что ты следил за Красавчиком. Это странно.  
— Он всегда так говорит, — отвечает Мэрдок. — Что я сумасшедший дурак и что меня нельзя выпускать из психушки. Он так не думает на самом деле.  
— Мне так не показалось, — хмурится Ганнибал. — Он был очень убедителен.  
Мэрдок комкает рубашку — символ доверия к Красавчику — и думает, что это просто смешно. Ганнибал не может не доверять Би-Эю. Здоровяк надежен, как скала. Как константа этого мира. Как скорость света или гравитационная постоянная. Можно усомниться в том, что параллельные прямые не пересекаются и получить геометрию Лобачевского, но усомниться в верности Би-Эя Баракуса? Жить в таком мире Мэрдок бы не хотел.  
— Ганнибал, это слишком. — Мэрдок накидывает рубашку на плечи. — Еще немного, и я поверю, что Красавчик прав, и у тебя навязчивая идея.  
— Для этого ты мне и нужен, — усмехается Ганнибал. — Чтобы моя оправданная подозрительность не переросла в охоту на ведьм. Ты не должен верить всем моим предположениям, наоборот. Просто не закрывай глаза на то, что происходит.  
Он хлопает Мэрдока по плечу и выходит.

 

***  
Шериф появился ближе к вечеру.  
— Декер уехал, — сказал он, выбравшись из машины. – Посты на дорогах сняты, патрулей больше нет. Можете возвращаться в город.  
Он оглядел результаты борьбы команды со скукой и свел брови:  
– Что вы тут устроили?  
— Слегка улучшили систему безопасности. Мы вам потом расскажем, где какие ловушки, — пообещал Красавчик.  
— Если сами вспомним, — оптимистично добавил Мэрдок.  
Шериф неприязненно посмотрел на него и пошел к домику.  
— Осторожно, шериф, — сказал ему в спину Мэрдок. – Я не уверен, что вы сейчас не стоите на чем-нибудь взрывающемся.  
Шериф застыл с поднятой ногой.  
— Хватит сочинять, дурак, — рявкнул Би-Эй. – Откуда нам тут взять взрывчатку? Не беспокойтесь, шериф, всего-то пара-тройка капканов.  
По лицу шерифа было видно, что эта поправка его не слишком утешила.  
— Похоже, я не очень-то нравлюсь вашим людям, — сказал он Ганнибалу, когда, наконец, добрался до домика.  
— Не переживайте, мне вы тоже не нравитесь, — успокоил его Ганнибал. – Садитесь, шериф, будем держать военный совет. Декер точно уехал? Никаких неожиданностей?  
— Пообещал мне веселую жизнь за ложный вызов, — вздохнул шериф. – И ведь устроит.  
Шериф уселся за стол, Ганнибал и Би-Эй заняли оставшиеся табуретки. Мэрдок забрался на подоконник. Красавчик встал рядом.  
— Задача проста, — начал Ганнибал. – Забрать у Пола кассету, которую он держит в каком-то секретном и надежном месте.  
— Ну конечно, проще простого, — поморщился шериф. – Набиваете себе цену?  
— Сами мы можем искать это надежное место до конца жизни, — вставил Красавчик. – А значит, надо, чтобы Пол сам нам его показал.  
Шериф покачал головой:  
— И как вы заставите его это сделать?  
— Нужно, чтобы Полу понадобилось воспользоваться этим надежным местом. Что-то забрать или положить.  
— Слишком абстрактно, полковник, я вас не понимаю.  
— Чем занимается Пол в свободное от охраны закона время? – спросил Мэрдок. — Наркотики, оружие?  
Шериф задумался.  
— Думаю, всем понемногу. В нашей глуши не только шериф должен быть мастером на все руки, но и бандит тоже. Я бы поставил на наркотики.  
— Отлично, — потер руки Ганнибал. — Значит, проезжий наркоторговец хочет быстро избавиться от небольшой партии наркотиков. Подробности придумаем позже, не отвлекайтесь пока на мелочи, шериф. Он обращается к кому-нибудь из бандитов, его выводят на босса, босс лезет в тайник — и опаньки, мы знаем все, что нужно.  
— Рискованный план, полковник. Пол знает, что вы Команда А, он видел ваши фотографии. А вас двоих — и в лицо.  
— Могу спорить на что угодно, — Ганнибал хитро прищурился, — он не знает, как выглядит Мэрдок. Мэрдок, хочешь быть наркоторговцем?  
— ЛСД, кокс, марихуана? — деловито осведомился тот. — Вам посильнее или послабее? Чтобы торкнуло или чтобы вштырило? Подходи, налетай, наркотики на любой вкус и цвет!  
— Я бы не советовал вам говорить такое прилюдно, — с сомнением покачал головой шериф. — Мне придется упрятать вас за решетку раньше, чем вы доберетесь до Пола.  
— А за решеткой его найдет Пол, — подхватил Ганнибал. — Отличная идея шериф, так и поступим, если первый вариант не сработает.  
Шериф с сомнением посмотрел на Мэрдока, который уже вошел в роль, и приставал к Красавчику с требованием достать ему наркоты высшего качества, поскольку наркобарон Мэрдок не имеет дела с некачественным товаром.  
— Вы уверены, что он справится в одиночку? – спросил шериф. – Пол не дурак, если наркоторговец начнет следить за ним…  
— Не в одиночку, — возразил Ганнибал. — Мэрдок, кому доверишь стать помощником великого наркобарона?  
— Би-Эю, — сказал Мэрдок, с вызовом глядя на Ганнибала.  
— Отлично, — согласился тот. – Лучший вариант, учитывая, что Би-Эя Пол не видел лично.  
— Не знаю, Ганнибал, — засомневался Красавчик. — Би-Эя так легко опознать просто по описанию...  
— Мы его замаскируем! — радостно заявил Ганнибал. — Где-то я видел замечательный парик...  
Би-Эй парик с дредами решительно не одобрил.  
— Ни за что, Ганнибал, — возмущался он. — Я выгляжу глупо!  
— Ты выглядишь именно так, как должен выглядеть помощник Мэрдока, короля наркоторговли! — успокоил его Мэрдок.  
— Заткнись, дурак, — рявкнул Би-Эй. — Это из-за тебя я должен надевать эту дрянь! Выбрал бы Красавчика, пусть он бы мучился.  
— Красавчику дреды не пойдут, — возразил Мэрдок. — Ему бы мы придумали другое амплуа. Кстати, шериф, мне потребуется партия кокса.  
— Какой еще кокс?! — возмутился шериф. — Вы что, собираетесь на самом деле торговать наркотой?!  
— Мэрдок прав, — кивнул Ганнибал. – Можно было бы изобразить заинтересованного покупателя, но не факт, что у Пола есть товар на руках. Продавать проще, но для этого нужно, чтобы было, что продавать.  
— А если он откажется покупать?  
— Не откажется, — самодовольно заявил Мэрдок. — Отличный кокс по самым низким ценам. Не найдется такого дурака, чтобы упустил подобную сделку.  
Шериф закусил губу.  
— Где я вам возьму столько наркотиков?  
— «Столько» — не нужно. Небольшой пробник, а остальное соорудим из подручных материалов. Красавчик мог бы достать все, что нужно, но это займет время и привлечет внимание того же Пола.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул шериф. Судя по выражению лица, он уже пожалел, что вообще связался с командой.

 

По легенде они едва знали друг друга – случайные попутчики, познакомившиеся по дороге в Бендвилль. «По отдельности вас труднее вспомнить и опознать, — настаивал Ганнибал. – А какое-никакое знакомство даст возможность в случае необходимости поговорить, не вызывая подозрений».  
Би-Эй считал, что Ганнибал все усложняет. Как будто кому-то есть дело, познакомились они утром в автобусе или в пабе десять минут назад. Это же не ФБР, а кучка провинциальных бандитов.  
Операция «Ударим наркотиками по шантажу», как ее обозвал Мэрдок, началась в пабе. Это была одна из самых рискованных частей плана — если Фред узнает давешних киношников, то дело кончится, не начавшись. Но шериф утверждал, что бандиты часто бывают у Фреда и здесь застать их проще всего. Имело смысл рискнуть.  
Фред скользнул равнодушным взглядом по новым посетителям и продолжил наливать пиво. Мэрдок уселся за стойку. Би-Эй сел за столик возле двери.  
Хорошо сидеть в баре и пить молоко, если у тебя кулак размером с голову и угрожающая физиономия — никто не рискнет даже косо посмотреть в твою сторону. Куда хуже, когда на голове дурацкие дреды, тут уж каждый считает своим долгом отпустить шпильку, не опасаясь получить по морде. Би-Эй старательно улыбался, хотя кулаки чесались. «Ты пацифист, — талдычил ему Мэрдок всю дорогу до Бендвилля. – Не выходи из образа». Би-Эй терпел, мысленно проклиная Ганнибала, придумавшего такую маскировку, растаманов, придумавших пацифизм, и бандитов, которые все не появлялись.  
Мэрдок выглядел гораздо более неприметно — и вместе с тем привлекал куда больше внимания. Он сменил свою вечную куртку на поношенный пиджак, расстался с кепкой, начал сутулиться, чтобы казаться ниже ростом. Бегающие глаза и кривая ухмылка довершили образ. Не хватает только надписи «криминальный элемент», подумал Би-Эй. Хотя и без надписи все предельно ясно.  
Мэрдок то и дело пропадал в туалете, предлагая посетителям минуту наслаждения, или билетик в страну чудес, или что еще могла придумать его буйная фантазия. Фред неприязненно косился на него, посетители перешептывались — Мэрдок явственно нарывался, но Би-Эй понимал, что тот просто пытается работать на два плана сразу. Если банда не появится, оставалась возможность, что добропорядочные граждане вызовут полицию. К Полу можно подобраться с любого конца.  
Вообще-то, сценарий с Полом-полицейским нравился Би-Эю гораздо больше: в этом случае Пол просто арестует Мэрдока, отберет наркоту и пойдет прятать ее в сейф. Останется проследить за ним – и дело в шляпе. Пол-бандит был гораздо опаснее — в конце концов, что может помешать ему ограбить конкурента и закопать того под ближайшим кустом?  
Би-Эй начал подумывать, чтобы внести коррективы в план и вызвать полицию самому, но опоздал — давешние бандиты вошли в паб и уселись за стол. Вели они себя на удивление прилично – пили пиво, что-то громко обсуждали и ржали в голос. По всему выходило, что в этот раз они решили просто культурно отдохнуть.  
Мэрдок ерзал от нетерпения, вертел головой, и, как только один из бандитов направиться в сторону туалета, сразу рванул за ним.  
Вернулись они минут через десять, Мэрдока недвусмысленно волокли за шиворот.  
— Парни, кто-нибудь знает этого фрукта? – спросил бандит.  
— Первый раз вижу, что за хмырь, Тед? – отозвался другой.  
— Предлагал мне нюхнуть кокса. Я и думаю, что-то я его никогда раньше не видел.  
— На чужую территорию залез, приятель, — сказал бандит в шляпе. – Знаешь, что бывает, когда залезаешь на чужую территорию?  
— Твоя, что ли, территория, — буркнул Мэрдок.  
— А хоть бы и моя. – Парни поднялись на ноги. Остальные посетители паба притихли, не желая вмешиваться в разборки. – Откуда ты такой наглый?  
— Из Лос-Анджелеса.  
— Аж из самого Лос-Анджелеса! И что ты тут забыл, фрукт из Лос-Анджелеса? – фыркнул Тед.  
— Я не фрукт, меня зовут Тревис Ларсен, и я…  
— А кто спрашивал, как тебя зовут? Ты спрашивал, Тэд? А ты, Джон? А раз тебя никто не спрашивал, чего рот раскрыл? Тебя манерам нужно поучить? А чем за урок заплатить, у тебя есть?  
Мэрдока ткнули носом в стол и обшарили карманы. Количество найденного товара бандитов явно не впечатлило.  
— И это все? – скривился Джон. – Ну и лох.  
— Что будем с ним делать? – спросил Тед.  
— Эй, парни, это не все, что у меня есть, — сказал Мэрдок. – Кто у вас тут главный? Передайте, что у меня для него хорошее предложение.  
— Ну, допустим, я главный. – Парень в шляпе скрестил руки на груди. – И что ты можешь мне предложить?  
— Ты? – фыркнул Мэрдок. – Тревис Ларсен не дурак, он видит, когда перед ним настоящий босс, а когда шестерка.  
— Что?! – Парень схватил его за воротник.  
— Передай боссу, что у меня хорошее предложение, — повторил Мэрдок.  
— Уймись, Алекс, — сказал Тед. – Позвони Полу, пусть сам разбирается с этим фруктом.  
Алекс фыркнул и ушел к телефону.  
— Лучше бы тебе и в самом деле было, что предложить, — сказал Джон.  
— Не сомневайся, — ухмыльнулся Мэрдок.  
— Пошли, — бросил Алекс, вернувшись. – Пол скоро приедет.  
Они выволокли Мэрдока на улицу. Би-Эй досчитал до пятидесяти, вставил в ухо наушник и вышел следом. Переносной приемник не брал на большом расстоянии, так что не стоило отпускать их далеко.  
Парни обосновались в чьем-то гараже в полумиле от паба. Би-Эй расположился в кустах неподалеку, так, чтоб видеть ворота и прилегающую территорию, и теперь, скрипя зубами, слушал непрекращающийся треп Мэрдока. Кажется, его связали, чтоб не сбежал, но рот заткнуть не додумались, и он, не замолкая, развлекал парней историями из жизни Тревиса Ларсена.  
С одной стороны, Би-Эй был благодарен за этот сигнал «со мной все в порядке», с другой — опасался, что терпение бандитов не бесконечно. Его, например, подходило к концу.  
Когда бандиты всерьез начали подумывать о кляпе, к воротам подъехала машина, из которой выбрался Пол.  
«Ты, значит, большой босс», — сказал Мэрдок, когда Пол вошел в гараж.  
«Парни сказали, ты торгуешь паленым коксом», — ответил Пол. Слышно было плохо, слишком много помех и шумов. Би-Эй начал прикидывать, как в следующий раз установить микрофон, чтобы улучшить прием.  
«Обижаешь, — протянул Мэрдок. — Товар высшего качества, у Тревиса Ларсена другого не бывает. Эй, парни, угостите шефа».  
«Ты влез на чужую территорию».  
«Слушай, командир, я не со зла. Денег надо позарез. Товар – лучше не бывает, сам смотри».  
Пол задумался.  
«Где твой товар?»  
«Ну ты даешь, босс, — рассмеялся Мэрдок. — Я тут один, а вас много. Я вам товар, а вы мне мешок на голову и концы в воду? Нет, шеф, так не пойдет. Тревис Ларсен не идиот...»  
— Какого черта он делает? — пробормотал Би-Эй. – Дурак, ты должен отдать ему товар, а не торговаться!  
«Ты мне поговори, — сурово сказал Пол. Послышалась возня, Мэрдок зашипел от боли. — Сколько товара?»  
«На триста штук, — сказал Мэрдок. – Тебе отдам за двести, за срочность. Ну, босс, по рукам?»  
Пол помолчал.  
«Завтра в десять, на перекрестке Лонг-стрит и Уайт-стрит, — подумав, сказал он. – Приходишь один, приносишь товар, никаких фокусов».  
«Так точно, шеф, — согласился Мэрдок. – Приятно говорить с деловым человеком, кто не упустит выгоду. Ты не пожалеешь, что решил иметь дело с Тревисом…»  
«Свободен», — рявкнул Пол, похоже, по горло сытый Тревисом Ларсеном.  
Мэрдока вытолкали на улицу, ворота гаража с лязгом захлопнулись за ним.  
— Ну и хамы, — проворчал он и пошел вниз по улице. — А еще собирались учить Тревиса Ларсена манерам.  
Би-Эй отыскал его через четверть часа, после того, как убедился, что бандиты не интересуются, куда направился их новый знакомый.  
— Тревис Ларсен прекрасно справился, — сообщил Мэрдок. Он сидел на низкой ветке дерева и болтал ногами. – Завтра сделка.  
Би-Эй не был настроен шутить.  
— Какого черта ты нарываешься, дурак? – прорычал он. — Почему просто не отдал Полу наркотики?  
— Это было бы подозрительно. Тревис Ларсен не такой человек, чтобы упустить свою выгоду…  
— Никакого Тревиса Ларсена нет, дурак, ты его выдумал! – разозлился Би-Эй. – А если бы они решили выбить из тебя информацию? Ты вообще хоть иногда думаешь, прежде чем болтать?!  
— Да что ты за человек, — вдруг тихо и очень зло сказал Мэрдок. – Я все сделал, как надо, а ты только орешь, и орешь, и орешь. Тебе еще не надоело? Вот мне – надоело!  
Он спрыгнул с дерева и быстро пошел прочь. Би-Эй покачал головой. Что дурак опять себе придумал?

 

***  
Подозрение — самый зловредный паразит, думает Мэрдок. Подозрение проникает через уши прямо в мозг, свивает там гнездо, расползается по всему телу, отравляя кровь и мысли. И ни в какой аптеке не купить лекарства, чтобы вывести этого паразита.  
Ганнибал заразил его, понимает Мэрдок. Подозрения растут и множатся, и заставляют смотреть на мир их, а не своими глазами. Мэрдок продолжает носить рубашку Красавчика, но теперь это просто рубашка, а не символ доверия. Мэрдок продолжает ругаться с Би-Эем по любому поводу, но теперь отравленный подозрением мозг толкует каждое слово превратно.  
Мэрдок пока не может представить себе, какие мотивы предать команду могут быть у Би-Эя, но понимает, что это вопрос времени. Рано или поздно Ганнибал что-то придумает или выяснит, а пока Мэрдок аккуратно складывает в копилку подмеченные детали.  
Он совершенно, совершенно спокоен. Он не возмущается, не кричит на Ганнибала, как когда тот подозревал Красавчика. Подозревать Красавчика — как пытаться отрезать себе руку. Подозревать Би-Эя — как разбирать дом по кирпичику. Не больно и почти незаметно, но однажды крыша рухнет тебе на голову.  
Он все больше убеждается, что Би-Эй терпеть его не может. Он всегда это подозревал, но если раньше слова здоровяка делились на восемь, то теперь паразит пожрал чувство юмора, которое отвечало за это деление. Теперь Мэрдок воспринимает Би-Эя всерьез и отвечает ему тоже всерьез.  
Мэрдок удивляется, как Ганнибалу удается вести себя, будто ничего не происходит. Наверное, у Ганнибала железный мозг. Даже паразиту он не по зубам.  
Самому Мэрдоку паразит выгрызает в мозгу дыры. Мэрдок начинает опасаться, что однажды тот прогрызет ему череп и вылезет наружу. 

 

***  
Мэрдок околачивался в назначенном месте уже почти час — Пол безбожно опаздывал. Перекресток, где они должны были встретиться, находился возле офиса шерифа, и Тревис Ларсен сходил с ума от ярости и страха. Он честно пытался прикинуться деталью пейзажа и не отсвечивать, но соседство копов выводило наркоторговца из душевного равновесия.  
Би-Эю пришлось многократно выслушать, что Тревис Ларсен думает об умственных способностях Пола и о личной жизни его близких и дальних родственников. Би-Эй даже не подозревал, что Мэрдок умеет так ругаться.  
Когда Пол все-таки появился, возмущение Тревиса Ларсена настолько било через край, что Би-Эй опасался, как бы тот не набросился на Пола с кулаками.  
«Ты не большой босс, ты большой дурак, — шипел он. – Какого черта выбирать место встречи под носом у копов?!»  
«Я помощник шерифа», — самодовольно произнес Пол.  
Мэрдок ахнул так натурально, что даже Би-Эй ему поверил.  
«Подстава, — прошипел он. — Ты труп, приятель, у меня найдутся друзья, чтобы выпустить тебе кишки. Тревис Ларсен не сядет неотомщенным!»  
«Спокойно, спокойно. — Пол явно наслаждался произведенным эффектом. – Никаких подстав, договор в силе. Считай, сейчас ты имеешь дело с моей темной стороной».  
«Ну и дела, — пробормотал Мэрдок. – Видал я продажных шерифов, но вот шерифа – главу мафии, ни разу».  
«Очень удобно, — рассмеялся Пол. – Сам себе закон и порядок».  
«Интересная мысль. Сам придумал?»  
«Нет, другой парень, Стив. Сказал, что проще поставить своего человека на нужное место, чем прикармливать постороннего».  
— Вот так новость, — пробормотал Би-Эй. Стив был главой бандитов до Пола?  
«Может, все-таки уйдем отсюда? – предложил Мэрдок. – Не люблю копов… Ну, которые на светлой стороне», — добавил он поспешно.  
Пол рассмеялся.  
«Пройдемся».  
Они пошли вверх по Лонг-стрит. Би-Эй выругался на дурака, которому не сидится на месте, и осторожно пошел за ними. Его основная работа начнется после того, как товар окажется у Пола.  
«Подожди. Стив, ты сказал? – заговорил Мэрдок. – Стив Даррел, конечно! Он еще укокошил кого-то? А ты, значит, унаследовал престол».  
«Лучше сказать, устроил дворцовый переворот».  
«Вот как», — протянул Мэрдок.  
«Даже не думай, что сможешь продать эту информацию, — фыркнул Пол. – Кому надо, тот давно все знает».  
«Я только прикидывал, как ты это провернул. Поделись опытом».  
«Главное, суметь поймать момент, — сказал Пол. – Ну, ты в курсе той истории с каскадером».  
«За которую Стива посадили».  
«Точно. Никогда не убивай на съемочной площадке - везде камеры, — рассмеялся Пол. – Вот и там была камера, и на ней ясно видно, кто виноват».  
«И это не Стив?» – предположил Мэрдок.  
«Не Стив. Но ты слушай дальше. Камеру в общей суматохе спер один паренек, а я, как представитель закона, его поймал. И посмотрел запись. Стив сам вырыл себе яму, когда заставил меня пойти на эту чертову работу. Я пригрозил шерифу показать пленку, кому следует, если он не поможет посадить Стива».  
Пол рассказывал так вдохновенно, как будто давно хотел поделиться этой историей. Похвастаться.  
«И вот Стив в тюрьме, а я на коне, — закончил он. – Теперь здесь все по-моему. Весь город нас боится».  
«Круто ты, — восхищенно сказал Мэрдок. – А Стив точно не выйдет досрочно?»  
«С чего бы это? – сказал Пол. Как показалось Би-Эю — несколько нервно. – За такое не выпускают. Исключено».  
Он боится Стива, понял Би-Эй. Боится до смерти, и пытается стать круче и всем это доказать. Это можно против него использовать, вот только непонятно пока, как именно.  
— Дяденька, — раздался рядом детский голос. Би-Эя подергали за штанину. – Дяденька, а что это у тебя на голове?  
Пацаненок лет шести пристроился рядом и пытался успевать за широким шагом Би-Эя.  
— Такая прическа, — объяснил Би-Эй, остановившись. — Называется дреды.  
— А зачем?  
Би-Эй улыбнулся. С детьми это получалось без усилий.  
— Когда-нибудь за них Джа поднимет меня на небо, — решил он не выпадать из образа.  
— Ух ты, — восхитился мальчик. – Я тоже так хочу.  
— Сначала волосы отрасти, — усмехнулся Би-Эй, потрепав его по короткому ежику.  
— Вот еще. Я буду похож на девчонку!  
— Я что, похож на девчонку? – спросил Би-Эй.  
— Ты – нет, — уверено сказал мальчик. – Ты большой. Таких больших девочек не бывает.  
— Ты тоже вырастешь большой, — пообещал Би-Эй. Он оглянулся и обнаружил, что Пол и Мэрдок скрылись за поворотом. – Прости, братишка, мне надо торопиться. Ещё увидимся, — он протянул мальчику руку. Мальчик с важным видом ее пожал и вприпрыжку умчался.  
Би-эй проводил его взглядом и поспешил дальше. На душе было муторно. Мальчишка неожиданно напомнил ему о совсем другом пацане, с которым он долго общался в детском центре. Нелегкая судьба, отец бросил семью, когда малому не было и пяти, мать спилась, и теперь парень, казалось, весь состоял из недоверчивых колючек, считал всех вокруг врагами. Би-Эй потратил кучу времени, чтобы тот хоть немного оттаял — а потом случился Декер, и пришлось бежать, даже не предупредив. Парень наверняка решил, что его опять предали, и все станет даже хуже, чем раньше. Если бы можно было хоть позвонить ему…  
Би-Эй завернул за угол и увидел, как Пол и Мэрдок поднимаются на крыльцо одного из домов. Дверь открыла девушка.  
«Только не это», — подумал Би-Эй.  
— Привет, Пол, — сказала Дафна. — Здравствуйте, — кивнула она Мэрдоку. — Заходите.  
Когда дверь за ними закрылась, Би-Эй сунулся ближе к дому, но его облаяла собака, и он решил не настаивать — устроился в кустах неподалеку.  
«Надеюсь, мы уже пришли? — проворчал Мэрдок. — Сколько можно наматывать круги по городу? Я скоро смогу водить здесь экскурсии».  
«Сколько нужно, — отрезал Пол. — Дафна, ты не возражаешь...»  
«А я вас знаю, — сказала вдруг Дафна. — Вы с друзьями у нас обедали, подрались с парнями…»  
— Черт! — прорычал Би-Эй, лихорадочно соображая, что теперь делать. Если Пол поймет, кто такой Мэрдок… оставалось надеяться, что при Дафне он ничего с ним не сделает, а когда выйдут из дому, можно будет вмешаться.  
Мэрдок, между тем, тараторил, уверяя Дафну, что все люди произошли от одной обезьяны и совсем не сложно обознаться и принять одного потомка этой обезьяны за другого, в конце концов, ведь все люди братья, а братья часто похожи друг на друга... тут Би-Эй потерял нить рассуждений. Кажется, остальные слушатели тоже запутались. Дафна рассмеялась и согласилась, что вполне могла обознаться. Пол хмыкнул и завел с Дафной ничего не значащий разговор. Они проболтали минут пятнадцать – обсудили погоду, соседей, последние новости. Би-Эй гадал, может ли это быть простым совпадением.  
— Кто это такая? – потребовал Мэрдок, когда они с Полом вышли на крыльцо.  
— Дафна — сестра Стива, — сказал Пол. – Хорошая девушка, в отличие от своего брата.  
— И какого черта ты меня к ней притащил?  
— Мне нужно было к ней зайти, — пожал плечами Пол. – Слушай, приятель, у меня сейчас нет двухсот штук.  
— Какого черта?! – ощетинился Мэрдок. – Мы договорились! Заключили сделку! Ты два часа таскал меня по городу, рассказывал дурацкие истории, тратил мое время, а теперь говоришь, что у тебя нет денег?!  
— Я хотел понять, можно ли иметь с тобой дело. – Пол похлопал Мэрдока по плечу. – Сделка состоится, мне нравится твое предложение, просто дай мне пару дней, чтобы достать деньги.  
Мэрдок брезгливо сбросил руку.  
— Если раньше я не найду другого покупателя, — с вызовом заявил он.  
— Если останешься в Бендвилле — не найдешь, — пообещал Пол. — Я контролирую город.  
— Стив, наверное, тоже так думал, — бросил Мэрдок. — А потом сел.  
Пол напрягся.  
— Ты меня со Стивом не сравнивай, — рявкнул он. — Ему до меня как пешком до Аляски!  
— Ладно-ладно, ты крут. А когда принесешь деньги, будешь еще круче. Чао, большой босс, — фыркнул Мэрдок и ушел.  
Би-Эй продолжил следить за Полом, просто на всякий случай, но тот вернулся в офис шерифа и больше не проявлял никакого намеренья его покинуть.  
— Бесполезно, — сказал Мэрдок, отыскав Би-Эя. – Пока у него ни товара, ни денег, следить за ним нет смысла. Он может пойти куда угодно, и нам не понять, где тайник.  
— Сам знаю, — проворчал Би-Эй. – И какого черта его понесло к Дафне? Если он понял, кто ты…  
— Если он понял, кто я, почему тогда отпустил? – спросил Мэрдок.  
Би-эй покачал головой, у него не было идей.  
— Он не знает, что мы работаем на шерифа, — рассуждал Мэрдок. – Он знает, что мы надрали задницу его парням, а от него самого сбежали, и хочет отомстить. Но тогда точно не стоило меня отпускать. Я бы себя ни за что не отпустил просто так. Я бы себя схватил и ждал, пока вы придете меня выручать, и тогда бы схватил вас всех. А раз я себя не схватил, значит, я не понял, что я – это я, и считаю, что я – это не я, а раз это не я, то меня не надо хватать, потому что если хватать всех, кто не я...  
— Хватит тараторить, дурак. – Описанная перспектива Би-Эю сильно не понравилась. – Если он понял, кто ты, нужно менять план. Возвращаемся к Ганнибалу.  
— Стой, стой, — замотал головой Мэрдок. – Так нельзя. Может, он ничего не понял! Просто совпадение, так бывает! А вот если Тревис Ларсен бросит все и исчезнет — вот это будет подозрительно!  
В этом есть смысл, неохотно признал Би-Эй. Исчезновение наркоторговца насторожит Пола, и подобраться к нему станет значительно сложнее. А без его участия шансов найти тайник практически нет.  
— Хорошо, — решил он. – Продолжаем согласно плану.  
— Отлично. – Мэрдок развернулся и взмахнул рукой. – Адью!  
— Куда тебя понесло? – проворчал Би-Эй.  
— Тревис Ларсен деловой человек, он не может ограничиться одним покупателем. Да еще таким ненадежным, как этот помощник шерифа.  
— Какие еще покупатели?! – обалдел Би-Эй. – Совсем рехнулся? Ты здесь не для этого, дурак!  
— Кажется, Ганнибал велел тебе следить за Полом, а не за мной! – взвился Мэрдок. – Вот и не лезь не в свое дело! – выкрикнул он и ушел, не дожидаясь ответа.  
Би-Эй собирался догнать придурка и объяснить, что он думает по поводу его выкрутасов, может быть, даже с применением силы, но именно этот момент Пол выбрал, чтобы выйти из офиса, и воспитательную беседу пришлось отложить. Присмотреть за Полом было важнее: если он понял, кто такой Мэрдок, и собирается по этому поводу что-то предпринять, узнать об этом лучше как можно скорее.  
Би-Эй пообещал себе разобраться с дураком позже и незаметно последовал за Полом.

 

***  
То ли Тревису Ларсену сегодня не везет, то ли Пол действительно контролирует город, но других покупателей Мэрдок так и не находит. Впрочем, не так уж активно он их ищет – что бы себе ни думал здоровяк, Мэрдок прекрасно помнит, кто он и зачем он здесь. Но Пол усомнился в способностях Тревиса Ларсена, а Тревис Ларсен не сдается просто так.  
Он как раз решает попробовать еще один вариант, когда видит впереди знакомую фигуру. Рост, ширина плеч и дреды на голове – здоровяка не просто с кем-то перепутать. Би-Эй вешает трубку и выходит из телефонной будки.  
Мэрдок сворачивает в ближайший переулок и замирает, мучительно размышляя.  
Зачем здоровяку кому-то звонить? И – кому звонить? Мэрдок слишком хорошо помнит, к чему привел его собственный совершенно невинный звонок, и не сомневается, что Ганнибал запретил всем даже думать о телефонах. Что могло заставить Би-Эя нарушить приказ Ганнибала?  
Есть только один «легальный» вариант, куда мог звонить Би-Эй, и его легко проверить. Правда, Ганнибал велел связываться с ними только в крайнем случае, но вряд ли может быть что-то более крайнее, разве что приезд Декера лично. Мэрдок осторожно выглядывает из-за угла, убеждается, что здоровяк ушел, и нащупывает в кармане монетку.  
Спустя восемь длинных гудков трубку берет Красавчик.  
— Что-то случилось? – с тревогой спрашивает он, услышав Мэрдока.  
— Нет, все отлично, — врет тот. – Работаем с Полом. Скоро узнаем все, что нужно. — И спрашивает как можно более непринужденно: — Би-Эй не звонил?  
— Нет, а должен? Мэрдок, что у вас там происходит? — Красавчик беспокоится все сильнее. — Нужна помощь?  
— Все в порядке, — повторяет Мэрдок и замолкает. Он должен сказать про Би-Эя, но его вдруг охватывают сомнения. — Вы там... поосторожнее, — говорит он. — На всякий случай.  
— Да что случилось? Подожди, я позову Ганнибала.  
— Нет, — решившись, отвечает Мэрдок. Ганнибал вытянет из него все, а он не хочет сейчас говорить о своих подозрениях, он знает, как отреагирует Ганнибал. Нет, сначала он сам поговорит с Би-Эем. — Все в порядке. Счастливо.  
Он очень надеется, что не пожалеет о своем решении. 

 

Мэрдок долго бродит по улицам, притворяясь, что выгуливает Билли – Билли прекрасно справился бы и сам, но Мэрдоку нужен предлог, чтобы обойти город еще раз.  
Ему нужно время, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Не так-то просто сказать другу «знаешь, я думаю, ты предатель». Даже если не принимать во внимание, что Би-Эй его просто убьет.  
Теперь Мэрдок может себе представить, ради чего Би-Эй стал бы сотрудничать с полицией. Ради своей мамы. Ради детей из детского центра. Кто знает, что ему могли предложить или чем угрожать? В конце концов, у здоровяка при всей его внешней непробиваемости гораздо больше слабых мест, чем у любого из них.  
В конце концов Мэрдок отправляется искать Би-Эя и довольно быстро находит — в пабе у Фреда.  
— Кому ты звонил? – спрашивает Мэрдок, останавливаясь возле стола. Краем глаза он видит, что Фред смотрит на него с неодобрением – конечно, ведь по легенде они с Би-Эем едва знакомы – но ему сейчас нет до этого дела.  
— Никому я не звонил, — отвечает Би-Эй, и Мэрдок всей кожей чувствует – врет.  
— Я видел собственными глазами, — говорит он, повышая голос. – Я видел, как ты звонил, и ты звонил не Ганнибалу!  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Да потому что я звонил Ганнибалу! Ну же, здоровяк, кому ты звонил? Декеру? Давай, признавайся! Можешь уже не скрывать, все равно Ганнибал уверен, что это ты! — Он явно говорит лишнее, к тому же, Ганнибал ни в чем не уверен, но обвинения катятся, как снежный ком, набирая вес и скорость, и не дают никакой возможности притормозить.  
— Что ты несешь, дурак?! – взрывается Би-Эй. – При чем тут Декер?! Подожди… Ганнибал – что?  
— Ничего, — бормочет Мэрдок. Снежный ком налетел на стену, и оседает бесформенной массой. Он отчаянно ищет способ взять слова обратно, но в данной реальности такой возможности не предусмотрено.  
Потом его берут за воротник и пару раз встряхивают.  
— Ганнибал уверен, что я – что? – еще раз спрашивает Би-Эй.  
— Ганнибал уверен, что один из нас стучит Декеру, — обреченно говорит Мэрдок. Возможно, в этот самый момент план Ганнибала летит ко всем чертям, но, черт возьми, не впервые, и Ганнибал это как-нибудь переживет.  
На лице Би-Эя калейдоскоп эмоций – удивление, злость, обида.  
— И он считает, что это я?  
— Он ни в чем не уверен, — пытается исправить хоть что-то Мэрдок. – Он долго думал на Красавчика и на меня, наверное, тоже, только не будет же он обсуждать со мной свои подозрения насчет меня? Наверное, меня он обсуждал с Красавчиком или с тобой…  
— Со мной он ничего не обсуждал, — говорит Би-Эй. Мэрдок хочет сказать «ну и хорошо», может быть, хоть кто-то остался не зараженным паразитом подозрений, но здоровяк явно расценивает это как высшее проявление недоверия.  
— А ты не думал, что это может быть Ганнибал? – вдруг спрашивает Би-Эй, и Мэрдок понимает, что у здоровяка хватает своих паразитов.  
— Это что, у тебя такая защита? – с вызовом говорит он. – Обвини другого, пока не обвинили тебя?  
— Может быть, как раз такая защита у Ганнибала?  
Нельзя сказать, что такая мысль ни разу не приходила Мэрдоку в голову…  
— Тогда Ганнибал не стал бы устраивать весь этот цирк, — твердо говорит он. – Мы всегда действуем по его планам, если бы он хотел нас сдать, то давно бы это сделал.  
Би-Эй задумчиво кивает, а Мэрдок вдруг вспоминает, что за разговорами о Ганнибале здоровяк так и не признался, кому он звонил.  
Би-эй идет к стойке и расплачивается с Фредом за ужин, потом возвращается к Мэрдоку.  
— Просто чтоб ты был в курсе, — говорит он. – Я звонил в детский центр. Можешь позвонить и проверить.  
— Декер прослушивал телефон Рихтера, — ровным голосом сообщает Мэрдок. – Как ты думаешь, есть шансы, что он не прослушивает твой центр?  
Би-Эй выглядит удивленным. Ганнибал что, никому не сказал?  
— Будь готов, что придется сматывать удочки, — предупреждает Мэрдок.  
Мелькает мысль, что надо сообщить Ганнибалу, но он ее отбрасывает. Ганнибал с Красавчиком в безопасности в домике шерифа. И хватит уже подозрений.

 

***  
Утром Би-Эя разбудил шериф.  
— Собирайтесь. Живо, — скомандовал он.  
— Что случилось? — зевнул Мэрдок, выглядывая из соседней комнаты.  
— Декер, — кратко сказал шериф. – Наверное, вас кто-то все же узнал.  
— Так быстро, — пробормотал Мэрдок. – Как он успел так быстро?  
— Живее, пока гостиницу не окружили военные, — торопил шериф.  
Он вывел их через запасной выход, потом задними дворами и неприметными переулками.  
— Куда мы идем? — спросил на бегу Би-Эй. — Нужно предупредить Ганнибала с Красавчиком!  
— Им-то как раз не о чем беспокоиться, — отмахнулся шериф. – Мой домик все еще самое безопасное место. Пересидите там пару дней, как в прошлый раз. Я свяжусь с вами, когда можно будет вернуться. А идем мы к моему офису, — он остановился. — Точнее, пришли. Там для вас есть транспорт.  
— Транспорт? — переспросил Мэрдок.  
— Да. — Шериф аккуратно выглянул из-за угла и махнул, чтобы шли за ним. — Вертолет. Ганнибал говорил, вы пилот.  
— Что?! — Би-Эй остановился так резко, что Мэрдок налетел на него. — Я никуда не полечу!  
— Что значит, не полетите? — разозлился шериф. — Это единственный способ быстро и безопасно покинуть город!  
— Тут дело принципа, — пояснил Мэрдок. — У вас случайно не найдется снотворного? И ружье для охоты на слонов?  
— Нет, — растеряно сказал шериф.  
— Жаль, — вздохнул Мэрдок и, размахнувшись, приложил Би-Эя по затылку только что подобранной доской.  
Шериф смотрел на них с плохо скрываемым ужасом.  
— Не волнуйтесь, нормальное явление перед полетом, — пожал плечами Мэрдок. — Правда, обычно мы готовимся заранее и подсовываем снотворное, но в экстренных случаях приходится использовать подручные средства. Что вы стоите, помогайте, один я его до вертолета не дотащу. То есть мог бы, конечно, волоком, но ему не понравится.  
Шериф кивнул и подхватил Би-Эя под другую руку.  
— Откуда вертолет? — спросил Мэрдок.  
— От Декера.  
— Круто, — обрадовался Мэрдок. – Вертолет у Декера мы еще не угоняли.  
Охраны у вертолета не было, только скучающий пилот.  
— Медицинская тревога! — крикнул шериф. — Нужно срочно отвезти этого человека в Лос-Анджелес!  
Общими усилиями они погрузили Би-Эя в вертолет, потом Мэрдок выдернул из кобуры шерифа пистолет и направил на пилота.  
— Руки вверх. Не делайте глупостей. Шериф, к вам это тоже относится.  
— Что?! – возмутился шериф. – Да как вы…  
— Спасибо за помощь и все такое, а теперь шагом марш в офис.  
Мэрдок запер обоих в камеру и швырнул ключи на стол.  
— Уверен, кто-нибудь отзовется на ваши крики и выпустит вас, — подбодрил он заключенных. – Но мы к тому времени будем уже далеко. Адьюс, амигос!  
Он помахал рукой и побежал к вертолету.

 

— Надеюсь, шериф правильно меня понял, — вздохнул Мэрдок, пересказав Ганнибалу с Красавчиком последние события. – Но если бы Декер узнал, что он нам помогает…  
— Ты все правильно сделал, — кивнул Ганнибал. – Уверен, шериф разберется, что к чему.  
— Он сказал переждать пару дней, обещал, что свяжется с нами, когда Декер уедет. Правда, это было до того, как я отобрал у него пистолет.  
Ганнибал надолго задумался.  
— Нет, — решил он. – Мы вернемся в город сейчас. Прямо сию минуту. Пока Декер вместе с Полом нас ловят, будем искать кассету. Обыщем его дом. Дом его родителей.  
— Дафна, — сказал Мэрдок. – Дом Дафны. Я только что подумал — если Стив был главарем, то тайник должен быть у него. Пол мог решить ничего не менять. Это бы объяснило, зачем он меня к ней приводил.  
— Хорошая мысль, — согласился Красавчик. – Я тоже не против навестить Дафну.

 

Они приземлились на пустыре за городом – хорошее, безлюдное место. Незачем давать жителям лишний повод для сплетен, а военным – лишнюю информацию о своем местоположении.  
Двадцать минут хода до дома Дафны скрасил Би-Эй: Красавчик с Ганнибалом приложили немало усилий, убеждая его, что убивать Мэрдока прямо сейчас — плохая идея. Может быть, позже. Мэрдок возмущался и обещал в следующий раз оставить Би-Эя в качестве рождественского подарка Декеру.  
— Здрасьте, — пролепетала Дафна, открыв дверь. Красавчик подумал, что на ее месте тоже бы растерялся, обнаружив на пороге четырех незнакомых мужиков.  
— Добрый день, Дафна, — улыбнулся он, протиснувшись вперед. – Вы меня помните?  
— Конечно, — расцвела она в улыбке. – Вы забрали папку с бумагами про Стива. Вы ее мне вернете?  
— Обязательно, — кивнул Красавчик, судорожно пытаясь вспомнить, где они эту папку оставили.  
— Вас я тоже помню, — нахмурилась она, повернувшись к Мэрдоку. – Вы вчера приходили с Полом… И я вас узнала! А вы мне врали!  
— Мне не хотелось, чтобы Пол меня тоже узнал, — сказал Мэрдок. – Он ничего обо мне не говорил?  
— Я его со вчерашнего дня не видела, — ответила Дафна. – Что происходит? – Она уперла руки в бедра: – Зачем вы пришли? Что вы от меня хотите?  
— Дафна, — сказал Ганнибал, — возможно, мы сможем доказать, что ваш брат невиновен.  
— Не может быть, — ахнула она. Потом повернулась к Красавчику: — Это правда?  
— Мы на это надеемся, — кивнул он. – Но нам понадобится ваша помощь.  
— Что угодно, — решительно сказала Дафна.  
— Подумайте хорошо, есть в доме какой-нибудь тайник?  
— Тайник? – переспросила она. – Есть сейф, папа там хранит деньги и документы.  
— Не пойдет, — покачал головой Ганнибал. – Думайте еще. Возможно, его использовал ваш брат, а сейчас время от времени использует Пол.  
— Пол иногда заходит, — задумчиво кивнула Дафна. – Поболтать, и еще в мастерскую, за инструментами. Я ему триста раз предлагала забрать насовсем, все равно Стиву они еще долго не пригодятся, но он каждый раз отказывается…  
— Покажите, — потребовал Ганнибал.  
Они обшарили мастерскую – ящики, полки и перегородки, и начали ощупывать стены, когда Красавчик обнаружил подозрительную половицу.  
— Хитро придумано, — одобрил он, разбираясь с механизмом. – Так просто не найдешь и не откроешь.  
Би-Эй предложил не маяться дурью и просто выломать половицу.  
— Перестань, Би-Эй, — поморщился Красавчик. – Зачем портить хорошую вещь? – Он задумчиво посмотрел на механизм. – Сейчас вот так… вот сюда… вуаля!  
Пять лбов столкнулись над щелью в полу, пытаясь рассмотреть, что внутри. Потом Дафна догадалась принести фонарик. Луч света выхватил из темноты несколько пакетиков с белым содержимым, дюжину пистолетов и винтовок, какие-то бумаги…  
— Что это? – жалобно спросила Дафна. – Почему это здесь? У нас?  
— Это доказательство, что Пол занимается отнюдь не только охраной закона, но и его нарушением.  
— Он использовал тайник Стива! – вспыхнула Дафна. – И я позволяла!  
— Боюсь, что Стив использовал его для тех же целей, — вздохнул Ганнибал. – Если верить Полу, конечно.  
— Стив бы никогда!..  
— А вот и доказательство невиновности вашего брата. — Красавчик достал из кармана платок и вытащил из тайника видеокассету. – У вас есть, где ее посмотреть? Мы должны убедиться, что это та самая пленка. Мало ли, что еще хранит Пол.  
Дафна кивнула на магнитофон в углу мастерской.  
Камера была включена задолго до начала съемки, и очень долго на пленке не происходило ничего интересного. Туда-сюда сновали люди – они узнали Стива, Пола, шерифа, Дафна назвала еще несколько имен. То и дело камеру закрывала чья-нибудь спина, кто-то поглядывал на камеру, кто-то не обращал на нее внимания, люди занимались своей работой.  
Они заскучали и чуть не пропустили момент, как молодой парень начал закреплять страховку.  
— Это Гарри Стоун, — сказала Дафна.  
— Все сходятся на том, что именно он крепил страховку, — кивнул Ганнибал. – А вот дальше начинаются расхождения. Если верить Полу, сейчас появится Стив и будет помогать.  
— А если верить шерифу – то шериф...  
Гарри закрепил веревку, помахал рукой в камеру и ушел. Зрители затаили дыхание…  
— А это Нил, — сказала Дафна. – Ну, вы, наверное, видели на фотографиях.  
Нил надел страховку, затем была дана команда мотор... а потом к скале подбежали растерянные люди.  
Они недоуменно переглянулись. Где же шериф? Или Стив?  
— Включи еще раз, — потребовал Ганнибал.  
И снова Гарри завязывает страховку.  
— Еще раз, — попросил Мэрдок. – Стоп. Видите? Он неправильно вяжет узел. Веревка идет сверху, а нужно протягивать снизу.  
— Гарри, как же так, — прошептала Дафна.  
— То есть виноват Гарри? – медленно сказал Красавчик. — И шериф об этом знал...  
— Конечно, знал, — раздался от дверей мужской голос. — Тихо, не дергаться, руки так, чтоб я видел.  
Пол вошел в подвал, держа пистолет направленным в их сторону.  
— Пол! — воскликнула Дафна. — Ты знал, что виноват не Стив, и молчал?!  
— Я не молчал, девочка, я сделал все, чтобы этого ублюдка посадили.  
— Пол! Как ты можешь...  
— Тише. Я тебе как-нибудь расскажу про твоего брата. Много интересного. А сейчас нужно разобраться с этими преступникам. Ты знала, что они преступники, Дафна? Или они решили опустить эту незначительную деталь? Военная полиция ждет не дождется встречи с ними. Сейчас военные направляются к домику шерифа, а как только поймут, что там никого нет, вернутся сюда. А я приготовлю им приятный сюрприз. Полковник Декер будет очень доволен.  
— Как ты узнал, где нас искать? — спросил Красавчик.  
— Вы что, думаете, только вы одни умеете делать жучки? Этот ваш клоун даже не додумался переодеться!  
Мэрдок побледнел, сорвал с себя пиджак и ощупал швы. Под воротником обнаружилась булавка с жучком — не такая миниатюрная, как в исполнении Би-Эя, но тоже почти незаметная.  
— Ганнибал, я… — пробормотал он.  
— Потом, Мэрдок, — качнул головой Ганнибал.  
— Я сразу понял, что дело нечисто, и решил прояснить ситуацию. Я все время знал, где ты, — насмешливо сказал Пол. — И когда ты угнал вертолет, узнал где ваше убежище. Домик шерифа, хорошо придумано.  
Мэрдок швырнул булавку на пол и с силой наступил на нее.  
— Поздно, приятель, я уже здесь, — усмехнулся Пол. — Думал взять вас тепленькими прямо в домике, но вам не сиделось на месте. Я решил, что не стоит оставлять Дафну одну с бандитами, и пришел ее поддержать. Кто знает, на что способны военные преступники. А Стив очень расстроится, если с ней что-нибудь случится. У бедолаги одна радость – писать письма сестренке. Не так много развлечений у пожизненного заключенного…  
— Ты его боишься, — сказал Би-Эй. — Ты до смерти боишься, что Стив выйдет на свободу. Да тебя можно шантажировать не хуже шерифа. Ты больше него боишься, что кассета попадет в полицию, да? — угрожающе говорил он, медленно приближаясь к Полу.  
— Я никого не боюсь! — крикнул Пол. — Заткнись!  
— Поэтому ты примчался сюда, когда понял, что мы у Дафны? Забрать кассету, пока не поздно, — поддержал Ганнибал. — А ведь мы не станем молчать, Пол. Если мы попадемся военной полиции, то тут же расскажем о тебе и пленке. Ты дурак, если не понимаешь, чем это грозит. Шериф понимает, потому и не хочет, чтобы мы попали к Декеру.  
— Шериф параноик, — рассмеялся Пол. – Кто поверит преступникам? Ваше слово против слова образцового помощника шерифа!  
— До сих пор никто не знал о кассете, Пол. Поэтому было слово против слова. Но теперь мы расскажем про кассету, и Дафна подтвердит. Пленку найдут, полиция умеет искать. Вещественное доказательство, Пол. Стив выйдет на свободу. Он будет рад увидеть, как ты тут вел дела в его отсутствие. А особенно он будет рад узнать, что это ты его подставил...  
— Нет! — крикнул Пол, вскидывая пистолет.  
Прогремел выстрел.  
Дафна закричала.  
Дальнейшее не заняло и секунды — Мэрдок швырнул пиджак, который все еще отчаянно комкал в руках, в лицо Полу, в тот же момент с двух сторон на него бросились Би-Эй и Ганнибал. Через минуту Пол уже лежал на полу, спеленатый по рукам и ногам ремнями.  
Красавчик скорбно выковыривал из разбитого в дребезги магнитофона остатки кассеты. Дафна всхлипывала.  
— Теперь можете говорить что угодно, — не слишком внятно (кто-то хорошо съездил ему в челюсть), но торжествующе заявил Пол. — Вещественных доказательств нет. Вы ни-че-го ни-ко-му не докажете.  
Дафна заплакала навзрыд.

 

***  
Мэрдок сидит на крыльце дома Дафны. Приехал шериф, и Ганнибал разговаривает с ним внутри, сдает с рук на руки Пола. Надо быстро закончить дела — и удирать от Декера со всех ног. «Потом поговорим», — сказал ему Ганнибал, и Мэрдок не ждет ничего хорошего от этого разговора.  
Они проиграли. Напрочь. Не достали кассету, и теперь шериф не обязан держать свое обещание. Невиновный Стив просидит всю жизнь в тюрьме, доказательств лжесвидетельства Пола больше не существует, и город по-прежнему под властью бандита-помощника шерифа. И все из-за него, Мэрдока.  
Мэрдок потирает шею, ему кажется, будто булавка-жучок кусает его. Глупость, конечно, раздавленный жучок остался лежать на полу в подвале, но чувство вины кусает не хуже. Как он мог так подставить всех? Не понять, что Пол его подозревает, не заметить жучка, позволить Полу испортить кассету… Он кругом виноват, и даже не представляет, как будет оправдываться.  
Сзади скрипит дверь. Мэрдок оборачивается и готовится к тяжелому разбору полетов.  
Ганнибал выходит из дома не один, выходят все трое, и выражение их лиц Мэрдоку совершенно не нравится.  
— Я ошибся во всем, — говорит Ганнибал. — Не заметил правды у себя под носом.  
— О чем ты? — хмурится Мэрдок.  
— Не морочь нам голову, дурак! Ты сдал нас Декеру! — не выдерживает Би-Эй, вздергивает Мэрдока за воротник и трясет. Мэрдок даже не сопротивляется — что толку спорить с разъяренным танком — и только надеется, что Красавчик не даст здоровяку его убить. Но тот не вмешивается, он вообще как будто в прострации. Би-Эя оттаскивает Ганнибал.  
— Почему ты это сделал? – спрашивает он. – Декер тебе угрожал? Или обещал что-то? Как так вышло, Мэрдок?  
Мэрдоку кажется, что он ослышался.  
— Я не виноват, — шепчет он.  
— Конечно нет. – Ганнибал разводит руками. – Звонок Рихтеру – вина Красавчика, звонок в детский центр – Би-Эя, а ты вообще не при чем. Отлично сработано. Я почти поверил. Только – почему? Если тебе надоело с нами, почему ты просто не сказал?  
Мэрдок отчаянно мотает головой. Ганнибал считает, что он предатель? Это неправда, не может быть правдой. Никак не может.  
— Я ничего не сделал, — повторяет он.  
Ганнибал берет его за локоть.  
— Мэрдок, мы можем вместе со всем разобраться. Что тебе сказал Декер? Чем угрожал?  
Мэрдок отдергивает руку.  
— Я не предатель! – выкрикивает он.  
В глазах Ганнибала столько разочарования, что Мэрдок жалеет, что Би-Эй его не убил.  
— Собирайся, — говорит Ганнибал. – Мы отвезем тебя в Лос-Анджелес. И больше не побеспокоим.  
— Вам нельзя в Лос-Анджелес, — бестолково возражает Мэрдок. – Там Декер.  
— Тебя это не должно волновать. — Ганнибал открывает дверь. – Собирайся. Я поговорю с шерифом — и едем.  
— Нет. – Мэрдок делает шаг назад. Потом еще шаг. Потом разворачивается и бежит со всех ног.

 

***  
— Где Декер? – первым делом спросил шерифа Ганнибал.  
— Думаю, что далеко, — ответил тот. – Я чуть не поседел, когда узнал, что он нашел мой домик. Думал, все пропало. Но вас там не было, а когда Декеру доложили, что вы угнали вертолет, он решил, что вы сбежали окончательно. Так что можете спокойно уезжать, не опасаясь военных.  
— Напротив, мы задержимся, — усмехнулся Ганнибал. — Сейчас именно здесь безопасней всего.  
— Думаете? — нахмурился шериф.  
— Даже если кто-то решит сдать нас Декеру, он не дурак чтобы ловиться на ту же удочку в третий раз. Двух ложных вызовов ему должно было хватить с головой.  
Шериф кивнул, признавая, что в этом есть смысл.  
— Я планировал что-то подобное с самого начала, — признался Ганнибал. – Но все произошло без моего участия.  
— Ты хотел сдать нас Декеру? – опешил Красавчик.  
— Я хотел поиграть с Декером в жмурки, — ухмыльнулся Ганнибал. – Чтобы он побегал за колокольчиком.  
Красавчик покачал головой. Как-то слишком, даже для Ганнибала. Хотя, кажется, сработало.  
— А теперь серьезно, шериф, — продолжал Ганнибал. – Пол уничтожил кассету. Теперь доказательств вашей причастности к смерти Нила нет.  
Шериф выдержал пристальный взгляд.  
— Вы посмотрели пленку, — медленно произнес он.  
— Вы могли бы сказать нам правду, когда просили о помощи.  
Шериф покачал головой.  
— Чем больше людей знает правду, тем больше вероятность, что ее может узнать и Гарри.  
— Значит, пусть невиновный Стив сидит в тюрьме ради спокойствия вашего сына?! – возмутился Красавчик.  
Шериф помолчал.  
— Наш договор остается в силе, — сказал, наконец, он. – Я разберусь с бандой Пола, а затем сдамся властям.  
— Я не понимаю, шериф, — нахмурился Ганнибал. – Вы хотите взять на себя вину Гарри? А он даже не знает, что виноват?  
— Я приложил много сил, чтобы убедить его, что он не виноват.  
— Это был несчастный случай, — сказал Би-Эй. – Любой может ошибиться.  
— Чувство вины не прислушивается к рациональным аргументам, — вздохнул шериф. – Гарри не мог справиться с ним. Когда Пол решил обвинить Стива, это было просто спасением. Я даже не задумался, чем это кончится для города… но даже если бы задумался, то поступил бы так же.  
— Что случилось с Гарри?  
— Не лезьте в это дело, полковник, — покачал головой шериф. – Иногда не стоит докапываться до конца.  
— Мы уже влезли в это дело — как только приехали в Бендвилль. Мы бы хотели знать правду.  
— Он… — шериф отвернулся и стиснул кулаки. – Он сошел с ума.  
«Ну и что?» — чуть не ляпнул Красавчик, но вовремя прикусил язык. Мэрдок – это Мэрдок, нельзя равнять всех сумасшедших по нему.  
— Я всем говорю, что Гарри уехал учиться в колледж, — продолжил шериф. — И все верят. Никто и не догадывается, что на самом деле…  
— Он в больнице?  
Шериф кивнул.  
— Сейчас ему лучше, чем сразу после… Но если он узнает, что действительно виноват…  
— Вы думаете, ему будет легче считать убийцей отца?  
— Да. Не знаю. Возможно. Поймите меня, — он отчаянно посмотрел на них. – Я должен защитить сына. Даже если он никогда не поймет, что я его защищаю. Обещайте молчать.  
— Мы будем молчать, — сказал Ганнибал. – Но вам стоит поговорить с Дафной, рассказать ей про Гарри. Она тоже видела пленку. И имеет право знать правду.  
— Если правду узнает Фред, он меня убьет, — криво усмехнулся шериф. – Впрочем, не могу его за это винить.  
— Тем более вам нужно поговорить с Дафной. Будет очень обидно, если Стив останется в тюрьме только потому, что Фред вас убил.  
— Действительно, — рассмеялся шериф. – Очень обидно.  
— Дафна в комнате, — подсказал Красавчик. – Удачи.  
— Спасибо. – Шериф взялся за ручку двери. – Кстати, полковник, скажите вашему парню, чтобы вернул мне пистолет. Слишком круто для сувенира.  
— Мэрдок? – Ганнибал оглянулся. – Красавчик, а где Мэрдок?

 

***  
Им нельзя возвращаться в Лос-Анджелес.  
Мэрдок запустил винт и быстро проверил приборы. Никак нельзя – слишком мало прошло времени, военная полиция еще не успокоилась. И черта с два он станет причиной, по которой команде придется вернуться – прямо в лапы к Декеру.  
Мэрдок поднял вертолет в воздух, сделал круг над лесом, потом наугад выбрал направление. Мир становится невероятно большим, когда летишь не «куда», а «откуда».  
Парни поверили, что он мог их предать. Этот факт никак не укладывался в голове; воткнулся в мозг, как заноза — ни туда, ни сюда. Даже расстроиться толком не получалось – для этого факт нужно было хотя бы переварить.  
Ганнибал так долго искал предателя, обдумывал варианты, мотивы и возможности – а потом вломил с размаху, не разбираясь, что к чему. Обвинил Мэрдока, что тот пытался свалить на Красавчика вину за звонок Рихтеру. Что собирался сделать то же самое с Би-Эем. Что…  
Стоп.  
Мэрдок облизал пересохшие губы. Он никому не говорил про звонок Би-Эя. Он не сказал Красавчику по телефону, и ничего не успел рассказать Ганнибалу. Как полковник узнал? Времени на разговор с Би-Эем у него не было. Он умеет читать мысли? Или же…  
— Умный мальчик, — сказал Ганнибал из кресла второго пилота. — Все-таки понял.  
Мэрдок вцепился в рукоять управления, потом осторожно повернул голову. Галлюцинация вытащила из кармана сигару и привычным жестом сунула ее в рот. Мэрдок мог бы поклясться, что это Ганнибал, если бы не помнил точно, что при взлете был в вертолете один. Хотя как можно быть в чем-то уверенным, когда рядом сидит и курит галлюцинация?  
— Ты не настоящий? — уточнил он.  
— В точку, капитан. Воображаемый. Почти как Билли.  
Мэрдок задержал дыхание.  
— И давно? — осторожно спросил он.  
Ганнибал пожал плечами.  
— С приезда в Бендвилль.  
Дальнейшие его слова заглушил безумный вопль, за который Мэрдок получил когда-то свое прозвище. С самого приезда! С того момента, как Ганнибал решил, что в команде предатель! В команде нет предателя! И его самого никто не считает предателем!  
Вертолет выполнил головокружительный вираж. Ганнибал вцепился в сиденье.  
— Полегче, — сказал он. — Убьешься.  
Мэрдок рассмеялся.  
— Ты и правда не Ганнибал. Он никогда не скажет «полегче». Он скажет «добавь жару».  
И завопил снова, не в силах сдержаться.  
— Возвращаемся, — решил он, отдышавшись. — Парни наверняка уже волнуются, куда делись мы с вертолетиком.  
— Не советую, — покачал головой Ганнибал. Мэрдок заложил крутой вираж, разворачивая вертолет.  
— Почему это? – Он вовсе не собирался прислушиваться к лже-Ганнибалу, недоверчивому, подозрительному, столько времени морочившему ему голову. — Я не предатель! Никто не предатель!  
— Ты предатель, — отрезал Ганнибал. — Невольный, но предатель. Ты звонил Рихтеру, и звонок прослушал Декер. Ты звонил в домик шерифа и Пол узнал, где вы скрываетесь. Ты поверил своим галлюцинациям и предал настоящую команду. И они об этом скоро узнают. Хочешь, чтобы все повторилось еще раз? Теперь уже по-настоящему? Мэрдок? Капитан, возьми себя в руки! Не бросай управление, идиот!  
Ганнибал мог бы просто ударить его по затылку — эффект был бы тот же. В глазах потемнело, рукоять управления заскользила в потных ладонях. Вертолет задрожал, как норовистая лошадь, почувствовавшая слабость всадника.  
Что было дальше, Мэрдок не помнил.

 

***  
— Что за глупые шутки! – ворчал Би-Эй. – Нашел время играть в прятки, дурак…  
— Самое время, — возразил Красавчик. – Декер уехал, Пола арестовали, дальше все в руках шерифа. Можно и поиграть. Только неплохо было бы сначала условиться о правилах.  
— Какие правила могут быть с этим психом?  
«Нет, Би-Эй и оптимизм – вещи явно несовместимые», — решил Красавчик.  
Когда выяснилось, что Мэрдока нет ни в доме, ни возле дома, никто особо не удивился. Это же Мэрдок. Он вполне может сейчас общаться с окрестными собаками, любоваться звездами из какого-нибудь колодца или изучать язык колорадских жуков. Дело закончено, опасности никакой, можно и расслабиться. В конце концов, каждый развлекается, как может, просто у некоторых фантазия богаче.  
Но шериф переживал о судьбе своего пистолета, и Ганнибал отправил Красавчика с Би-Эем искать Мэрдока. Красавчик был уверен, что это исключительно из вредности, чтобы не дать ему пообщаться с Дафной.  
— Вы с Ганнибалом вечно ему потакаете, — продолжал Би-Эй. – Всякие невидимые собаки и дурацкие выходки. Ему это не идет на пользу.  
— Если бы на пользу шли постоянные угрозы и обзывательства, ты мог бы стать основателем новой школы в психиатрии, — огрызнулся Красавчик. – Ладно, дойдем до вертолета и возвращаемся. Мне уже надоело, сам придет, никуда не де… Какого черта?! – выдохнул он, изумленно глядя на пустырь.  
Вертолета не было.

 

— Бессмыслица какая-то, — беспомощно сказал Красавчик. – Ну куда он мог улететь?  
— Решил вернуть вертолет Декеру? – предположил Ганнибал.  
— Не смешно, — помотал головой Красавчик.  
Они проверили все возможные зацепки. Поговорили с теми местными, кто жил поблизости и мог заметить вертолет — но никто ничего не видел, не слышал или просто не обратил внимания. Они отыскали приятелей Пола и долго трясли их, но перепуганные парни клялись, что не имеют к исчезновению Мэрдока никакого отношения.  
Шериф использовал все свои связи в Бендвиле и окрестных городах, поставил на уши всех знакомых шерифов и полицейских. Любую информацию о вертолете должны были сразу передавать ему.  
Теперь они сидели над картой, пытаясь понять, куда Мэрдок мог улететь. И – зачем.  
— Может быть, его украли, — предположил Красавчик.  
— Вертолет или Мэрдока?  
— Обоих.  
— Кто, например?  
— Не знаю. Инопланетяне. Индейцы. Декер.  
Ганнибал нахмурился.  
— Шериф, Декер мог вернуться сюда? Без вашего ведома?  
— Сомневаюсь. Я звонил ему – они едут к границе штата, говорит, у него есть соображения, куда вы могли направиться дальше.  
— Интересно, что это за соображения, — пробормотал Ганнибал. – В любом случае, если бы это был Декер, мы были бы в курсе. Он окружил бы участок и потребовал выходить через две минуты.  
Никаких зацепок. Мэрдок как будто провалился сквозь землю или растворился в воздухе.  
Время тянулось медленно. Информации не было, плана – тоже.  
— Какого черта мы тут сидим? – не выдержал Би-Эй. — Надо ехать искать дурака! С ним могло случиться что угодно!  
— Телефон быстрее машины, — сказал Ганнибал. – Мы пока даже не знаем, в каком направлении ехать.  
Телефонный звонок заставил всех вздрогнуть и замолчать. Шериф снял трубку.  
— Да? Да, понял. Где? Помедленнее, Карл.  
Шериф схватил карандаш и начал что-то черкать на ближайшей бумажке.  
— Да, спасибо, Карл. Буду должен.  
Он положил трубку и продолжил писать.  
— Что? — не выдержал Красавчик.  
— Непроверенная информация, — сказал шериф, обводя написанное. – Я бы даже сказал, недостоверная. Источник очень ненадежен…  
— К делу, шериф, — потребовал Ганнибал.  
— Звонил Карл Бовил, шериф Вест-хилла. Пару часов назад он задержал пьяную компанию, ребята устраивали гонки на дороге. Говорят, видели вертолет. Карл сомневается, что им можно верить, но на всякий случай решил позвонить.  
Команда вскочила на ноги.  
— Куда он летел?  
— Он не летел, — сказал шериф, не поднимая взгляда от бумаги. — Он падал.

 

***  
Дверь поддалась с третьего рывка, и Мэрдок вывалился из кабины в траву. Несколько минут он сидел, разглядывая вертолет и радуясь, что сидевший на месте второго пилота Ганнибал был не настоящий. Настоящий бы не выжил, а что сделается галлюцинации?  
Галлюцинация стояла рядом и привычно раскуривала сигару. Мэрдок хотел попросить его не курить возле разбитого вертолета, но подумал, что от воображаемой сигары вреда не будет.  
Он осмотрел место посадки. Или правильнее сказать «крушения»? Мэрдок склонялся в пользу первого — в конце концов, он жив, не ранен, а что вертолет восстановлению не подлежит, так это мелочи жизни.  
Убедившись, что топливный бак уцелел, а значит, можно не бояться ни пожара, ни взрыва, Мэрдок снова залез в кабину. Карта, сказал он себе, в вертолете должна быть карта.  
Карте при посадке повезло гораздо меньше, чем пилоту, ее пришлось по частям выковыривать из планшета, а потом долго складывать получившийся паззл.  
После сложных вычислений, попыток сориентироваться по солнцу и по памяти, Мэрдок примерно определил, где оказался. Все складывалось довольно удачно – до дороги не больше пяти миль, а там можно будет поймать попутку.  
Он спрятал в карман обрывки карты с окрестностями, отряхнул со штанов траву и свистнул:  
— Билли! К ноге!  
На свист никто не отозвался. Мэрдок на секунду испугался за пса, но потом вспомнил, что не брал его с собой в вертолет.  
— Прости, малыш, — вздохнул он. — Парни о тебе позаботятся. — Он зашагал к дороге, рассуждая вслух: — Главное, не лезь здоровяку под горячую руку. И не таскай у полковника сигары. Красавчик может выгуливать тебя по утрам, ты только не грызи его любимые туфли… Я знаю, ты будешь скучать, я тоже, как-нибудь отправлю тебе открытку...  
Но разговаривать с Билли, который не мог его слышать, было глупо. Мэрдок замолчал.  
Дракон Бурги уже несколько дней как вернулся в свою Македонию, маленькие человечки давно не жили в карманах на поясе, а мудрого Германа он собственноручно отправил в лучшее будущее. Мэрдок перебирал в уме своих старых друзей – Смелый Ездок, капитан Кэб, Халкман – но они не отзывались, сбежали, как крысы с тонущего корабля. Он остался совсем один. Впору было начинать паниковать.  
Ганнибал поднялся ему навстречу с поваленного дерева:  
— Куда ты собрался?  
— Подальше отсюда, — коротко сказал Мэрдок.  
— Вернешься в госпиталь?  
— Нет.  
Ганнибал нахмурился.  
— Мэрдок, ты не в себе. Ты понимаешь, что у тебя галлюцинации? Тебе лучше вернуться в больницу.  
— Там меня слишком легко найти.  
— Кто будет тебя искать?  
— Команда, — отрезал Мэрдок.  
— Ты не хочешь их видеть? – поднял брови Ганнибал.  
— Я для них опасен.  
— Прямо хочется процитировать Би-Эя, — покачал головой Ганнибал. – Что ты несешь, дурак?  
— Один раз я их уже предал. Невольно, но какая разница? Не хочу, чтобы это повторилось, — ровным тоном пояснил Мэрдок. – Я не могу отличить галлюцинацию от реальности, и однажды опять сделаю что-нибудь не так. Трудно, знаешь ли, принимать правильные решения при неверных исходных данных.  
Ганнибал вытащил из кармана сигару, покрутил в руках, убрал обратно.  
— Ты же знаешь, что дальше будет только хуже, — тихо сказал он. – Тебе нужна помощь.  
— Спасибо за заботу, — фыркнул Мэрдок. – Но в первую очередь я должен защитить свою команду.  
— Они в состоянии защитить себя сами.  
— Они не понимают, что угрозой могу быть я. Кстати, хорошо, что напомнил.  
Мэрдок вытащил из-за пояса пистолет, взвесил в руке и зашвырнул далеко в кусты.  
— Неразумно, — сказал Ганнибал. – Он может тебе пригодиться, раз уж собрался податься в бега.  
— Психам не зря не доверяют оружие, — ответил Мэрдок. – Если я начну стрелять по галлюцинациям, для кого-нибудь это может плохо кончиться.  
— Ты собираешься в меня стрелять?  
— Кто знает, — пожал плечами Мэрдок. – Вдруг это покажется мне хорошей идеей?  
Он сунул руки в карманы и, насвистывая, направился в сторону дороги. 

 

***  
— Красавчик, – сказал Ганнибал, судя по всему – уже не в первый раз. — Красавчик, надо найти остальные части карты.  
Красавчик усилием воли заставил себя отвести взгляд от разбитого вертолета. Он не помнил, когда ему в последний раз было так страшно. Покореженные лопасти, вспахавшие землю, разбитая кабина, осколки стекла и металла… Мэрдок, конечно, разбивал вертолеты не раз и не два, но... но...  
Но все обошлось. Мэрдока в вертолете не было, крови не было, и все указывало на то, что он жив и ушел отсюда своими ногами.  
Би-Эй отыскал в кустах еще один обрывок карты.  
— Какой в этом смысл, Ганнибал?  
Ганнибал покрутил обрывок в руках, положил на нужное место, придавил камешком.  
— Нескольких частей не хватает.  
— Сдуло куда-нибудь, — пожал плечами Би-Эй. – Мы теряем время, нужно искать дурака, а не…  
— Он забрал их с собой, — припечатал Ганнибал. – Шериф, что здесь находится?  
Шериф задумался.  
— Вест-Хилл. И Ронденвилль, севернее. Думаете, ваш друг направился туда?  
— Ганнибал, с чего ты взял? — сказал Красавчик. – Мэрдок мог уйти куда угодно, а карту просто сдуло в кусты.  
— Если куда угодно, значит, неважно, откуда начинать поиски. Едем.  
Шериф помялся.  
— Я не могу продолжить поиски с вами, — сказал он. – У меня есть дела, которые нужно закончить.  
Ганнибал кивнул.  
— Довезите нас до домика, мы оставили там фургон. И дайте окрестным шерифам описание Мэрдока. Пусть сообщат, если кто-то его увидит.  
Шериф кивнул.  
— Удачи.

 

А дальше — бесконечная череда городков и деревушек, похожих друга на друга, как горошины из одного стручка. Десятки домов, сотни людей – и один-единственный вопрос: вы не видели? Высокий, худой, с залысинами. Клетчатая рубашка, светлые брюки. Бейсболка и кеды. Черт, у них даже не было его фотографии.  
Мэрдока вспоминали.  
— Да, видела такого. Милый, но несколько... э… странный. Куда пошел? Не помню.  
— Он с Сэмом приехал. Сэм всегда кого попало подвозит. А вот и он, сами спросите, эй, Сэм!..  
— Помню-помню, садился в автобус. Так до Редхилла автобус, других нет.  
— Видел, кажется... Джонни его обещал подкинуть. Нет, куда – не знаю. Питера спросите, может, слышал.  
Медленно, но неуклонно, от городка к городку Мэрдок удалялся от Бендвилля. Бежал от чего-то. Или от кого-то.

 

Очередной городок позади – снова пыльная трасса, снова кто-то согласился подкинуть Мэрдока до следующего города. Ганнибал сидел за рулем, Би-Эй дремал на переднем сиденье.  
Красавчик сидел сзади и рассматривал куртку Мэрдока. Тот оставил ее в фургоне, когда отправлялся в Бендвилль изображать наркоторговца, да так и не забрал. Красавчику казалось, с того времени прошло лет сто.  
— Что произошло? — спросил он у тигра. — Почему он сбежал? От чего?  
Но куртка стойко хранила секреты своего хозяина.  
Ганнибал посмотрел на него в зеркало заднего вида.  
— Красавчик, не сходи с ума, — сказал он. — Мы его найдем.  
Красавчик кивнул. Конечно, найдем. Непременно. Да.

 

***  
Мэрдок сидит у стойки бара и вяжет узлы из носового платка. Он не помнит, как здесь оказался – не потому, что не может вспомнить, а потому, что не считает нужным об этом думать. Он не знает, сколько времени живет вот так – обнаруживая себя в незнакомых местах, среди чужих людей. Может быть, день. А может, месяц. Это тоже неважно.  
Ганнибал приходит время от времени, уговаривает вернуться в госпиталь, приказывает, ругает. Мэрдок старается не обращать на него внимания. Игнорировать Красавчика намного сложнее, хотя тот в основном молчит. Би-Эй появился один раз – обозвал дураком, покрутил пальцем у виска и ушел, хлопнув дверью. Мэрдок почти поверил, что он настоящий, но дверь вела в шкаф.  
Мэрдок затягивает на платке еще один узел, и начинает распутывать. Тот поддается неохотно, но Мэрдок упрям. В его голове реальность и бред связаны в такой хитрый клубок, что куда там платку. Мэрдок надеется, что однажды он сможет распутать узлы у себя в голове, а пока тренируется на платках.  
За спиной скрипит дверь, и по ногам тянет холодом.  
— Мэрдок! – слышит он оклик. – Господи, наконец-то!  
Бармен смотрит ему через плечо, потом кивает в сторону двери:  
— Похоже, это к тебе.  
Только тогда Мэрдок оглядывается. Разворачивается, приваливается спиной к стойке, сует руки в карманы. Трое мужчин стоят у двери и выжидающе смотрят.  
— Приятель, — шепчет он бармену. — Ты их видишь?  
— Ты ненормальный? – Тот на всякий случай отодвигается подальше.  
— Был бы нормальный, не спрашивал бы. Так что?  
— Черный, седой и смазливый, — отвечает бармен, решив не перечить психу. — Все верно?  
Мэрдок кивает.  
— Конечно, нет никакой гарантии, что ты сам не галлюцинация, — бормочет он себе под нос.  
Бармен неожиданно проникается сочувствием.  
— Ущипни себя, может, пройдет.  
— Нет, приятель, — смеется Мэрдок. — Качественные галлюцинации такими фокусами не проймешь. А, была не была.  
Он отлипает от стойки и решительно идет вперед.  
— Мы вроде бы уже все обсудили, — говорит он, поглубже сунув руки в карманы. — Я предатель. У меня галлюцинации. Я не вернусь в госпиталь. Что ты еще от меня хочешь услышать, Ганнибал?  
— Мэрдок, ты что? — спрашивает Красавчик.  
— Что ты несешь, дурак? — говорит Би-Эй.  
— Давай считать, что мы ничего не обсуждали, Мэрдок, — предлагает Ганнибал. — Расскажи все по порядку. Почему ты предатель?  
Мэрдок прижимает ладонь к лицу. Обычно галлюцинации все знают сами, и даже больше, чем им положено. Так может – по-настоящему?  
— Я не знал, что это галлюцинации, — говорит Мэрдок. – Ты сказал, что один из нас предатель, и я поверил. Красавчик попросил позвонить доктору Рихтеру, Красавчик был не настоящим, а Декер отследил звонок и нашел нас в Бендвилле.  
— Но... – пытается возразить Красавчик, но Ганнибал останавливает его взмахом руки и просит Мэрдока продолжать.  
— А потом Пол повесил на меня микрофон, а я не заметил, и когда увидел, как здоровяк звонит кому-то, то подумал, что предатель – он. А я позвонил вам, и оказалось, что предатель я, Пол узнал, что мы в домике шерифа и отправил туда Декера, а ты сказал, что оставишь меня навсегда в больнице. Но я тогда не знал, что это были галлюцинации…  
Мэрдок чувствует, что говорит путано, что Ганнибал не все понимает, но не пытается объяснить лучше. Если тот галлюцинация — то все знает и так, если нет... Если нет, перед Ганнибалом сейчас человек, которому тот верил, и который его подвел. Мэрдок делает шаг назад. Он не хочет еще раз увидеть разочарование в глазах Ганнибала. Лучше убраться до того, как тот все поймет.  
— Мэрдок, — говорит Ганнибал, — в первый раз Декер приехал из-за шерифа. Второй раз Пол вызвал его после того, как тебя узнала Дафна.  
Мэрдок смотрит на него недоверчиво.  
— Но я звонил Рихтеру из гостиницы! И звонил вам, а Пол прослушивал…  
— В гостинице нет телефона, — тихо говорит Ганнибал. – Нам ты тоже не звонил. И Пол повесил на тебя маячок, а не микрофон. Он не знал, где мы, пока ты за нами не прилетел.  
Мэрдок трясет головой. Мысли перекатываются внутри черепа, как шары на бильярдном столе, сталкиваются, разлетаются, сталкиваются.  
— Значит, это тоже были галлюцинации, — говорит он, и шары разлетаются по лузам, оставляя в голове гулкую пустоту.  
Он чувствует, что теряет опору. Мир опасно накренился, он вот-вот сорвется и полетит вниз, и мягкой посадки не предвидится. Еще одна часть реальности оказалась иллюзией и – что на очереди? Звонков не было, а был ли вертолет? Шериф? Бендвилль? Декер?  
— Мэрдок. – Он не успевает довести цепочку до логического конца, когда мир напоминает, что пока еще существует. – Мэрдок.  
Красавчик улыбается и протягивает ему куртку. Нарисованный тигр знакомо скалится, буквы и цифры на своих местах, и Мэрдок понимает, что поймал за хвост ускользающую реальность.  
— Отвезите меня в Лос-Анджелес, — говорит он и почесывает тигра за ухом. – Доктор Рихтер, должно быть, скучает без меня. Эй, Красавчик, ты хорошо заботился о Билли?..

 

Фургон едет по дороге, оставляя позади Бендвилль, шерифа, Пола, все темные истории и неприятности. Ганнибал закуривает очередную сигару. Би-Эй ворчит, чтобы тот прекратил дымить в фургоне. Красавчик прислушивается к их перебранке и чему-то чуть заметно улыбается.  
Мэрдок смотрит в окно и думает, что, возможно, все это галлюцинация, а он по-прежнему сидит за стойкой и пугает бармена устремленным в пустоту взглядом. Или он уже в больнице, спеленатый смирительной рубашкой, пускает слюни, глядя в потолок. Или...  
Мэрдок закрывает глаза и откидывается на спинку сиденья. Он подумает об этом позже, вместе с доктором Рихтером. Если, конечно, тот не окажется галлюцинацией.


End file.
